


Angel with a Shotgun

by thePetetoherPatrick



Series: Angel Crew [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Angst, Crime, Fake AH Crew, Girl!Jack, M/M, Mild Discussed Homophobia, Murder, Religious Conflict, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Smut, Violence, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-07-11 03:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 37,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thePetetoherPatrick/pseuds/thePetetoherPatrick
Summary: Gavin is an Angel, he's never been this tempted to sin. But then he's never met this Crew before either.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oceanbones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanbones/gifts).



> "This will not be over quickly, you will not enjoy this." - 300 (Movie) - Quote courtesy of Momiji_Neyuki when I told her what I was doing.
> 
> I was inspired to write this when I was watching different Fan Videos on Youtube and I stumbled across a Supernatural one that I fell in love with. the channel AngelDove has one that is a Castiel and Dean video to the song "Angel with a Shotgun" by Cab. It's good. You should check it out. But this is what it inspired me to write and I hope you guys will like it. 
> 
> And I know I'm toeing a few controversial lines here. I'm aware of that. But none of the characters are inherently or expressly homophobic, it's more just something that Gavin struggles with. I am a Bisexual, Trans, Pagan man who went to Roman Catholic schools for 10 and a half years. I do not want to hear the complaints and the whining about my portrayal of the religion or the beliefs. I know them inside and out from several points of view. 
> 
> That being said I do hope you guys enjoy this roller coaster of angst and smut and feels.

 

Gavin looked at the man, he stood there with bloody, bruised knuckled and blood staining his teeth from his split lip. His curly auburn hair was drenched in a combination of sweat and blood from the beating he’d taken. It hurt Gavin to watch but he couldn’t step in. That wasn’t allowed. He was hurting but he continued to egg the other man on.

 

“What are you gonna do about it, Ryan? I fucked him and admitted it, so what are you gonna do about it? You know you can’t kill me. Geoff would never forgive you.”

 

He taunted the bigger man, Ryan. Gavin couldn’t help but think this guy was an idiot. Ryan pulled a knife, seemingly out of nowhere, and pinned the man to the wall of the alley with the blade pressed against his throat.

 

“Geoff is too busy to ever know it was me.”

 

“Bullshit.”

 

He spat, marking Ryan’s face with blood.

 

“Geoff would search to the ends of the Earth until he finds the bastard that did it.”

 

Ryan grinned maliciously.

 

“Not if I told him I’d already killed him. I won’t kill you, however, because I don’t know what we’d ever do with Jack if something happened to you. So I’ll just end you back to her bloodied and broken and if you ever touch Ray again I won’t hesitate to make you regret.”

 

Ryan moved away from him.

 

“And if I just tell them about this?”

 

Ryan glared at the man, gaze heavy with implications, before leaving him there. Once he was gone the man collapsed, and curled at the pain in his chest from being hit so hard. Ryan hadn’t held back. Gavin could hear the small gasps of pain and it made his entire being ache. He rushed forwards, hiding his wings as he moved to kneel in front of him.

 

“Here, let me help you.”

 

Gavin gently tried to move his hands away from his abdomen so he could see how bad it was but the man stuck his hands away.

 

“Get away from me, you do-gooder. Don’t you know better than to wander in the alleys this end of town?”

 

“I’m just trying to help you. You’re hurt.”

 

“Yeah well, I brought it on myself.”

 

“What did you do to make him beat you like that?”

 

The man glared up at him.

 

“You saw all of that and only thought to help after he’d beaten me to a pulp? Fucking coward.”

 

“Now there’s no need for that kind of language.”

 

The man rolled his eyes.

 

“Oh right, not a coward just a Brit. Same thing I guess.”

 

“I…don’t do violence. But I do want to help you.”

 

The guy looked ready to snap at him but it cut off in a cry of pain.

 

“You wanna fucking help? Get my bike, and help me get to Jack then.”

 

“Wouldn’t a hospital be better?”

 

“No one is better than Jack. Bike is around the corner.”

 

He tossed some keys at Gavin. He hesitated but did as he was told. He found an old Harley around the corner and down into an alley, he tried the key in it and it worked. Gavin looked at it uncertainly, he’d seen this done but he wasn’t real comfortable doing it himself, before throwing his leg over and kicking down the pedal thing till it roared to life. He put up the kickstand and slowly moved it out towards the guy before turning it off again. The guy saw him and pushed himself to a standing position, relying heavily on the wall behind him to help, before hobbling over to the bike.

 

“You’re gonna hurt yourself.”

 

“Yeah, whatever. Move back on the seat.”

 

“You can’t drive this thing like that.”

 

“Can you drive it?”

 

Gavin shook his head, just moving it over here was enough for him.

 

“Then shut up, move back, and just keep me from falling off or driving into anything.”

 

Gavin tried to protest as he climbed onto the bike but nothing he said was heard. He did his best to hold onto the man without hurting him and keep him upright until they pulled into a parking garage of a fancy looking building that had an apparently locked door that was controlled by a button attached to the handle of the bike. The man something about paid privacy but Gavin couldn’t hear it too well. He pulled the bike past a few cars and another more dangerous looking bike to park it beside a hideous looking bright pink scooter with a small “4:20” sticker on the back. Gavin helped him off the bike and tried to help him to the elevator. He collapsed halfway there and Gavin had to catch him. He wasn’t responding and Gavin assumed he’d blacked out from all the pain and pushing himself too far. He scooped the man up in his arms, he was a little shorter than Gavin so it wasn’t too awkward to carry him. The elevator opened into a lobby and a doorman freaked out when he saw the state of the man in Gavin’s arms.

 

“Up to the penthouse, right to Jack with you.”

 

He opened the main elevator of the building and pushed the top button. He looked worried in a way that scared Gavin a little. The elevator ride was agonizingly slow but when it reached the top there was only one door for Gavin to go to. He set the man’s feet down long enough to pound on the door before scooping him back up. The door opened to reveal a tall, grumpy and tired looking man with a mustache. He was wearing a dress shirt unbuttoned halfway with the sleeves rolled up to reveal heavy tattooing, with dress pants and bare feet. His bright eyes went wide as the sight of the man in Gavin’s arms.

 

“Jack!”

 

He hollered into the apartment and motioned for Gavin to bring him inside.

 

“Geoff, what the hell are you y-Michael?”

 

A woman with bright red hair dropped the book she was reading and ran over to them. Gavin tried to keep hold of him the best he could but he was getting heavy.

 

“Where do you want me to put him?”

 

She fussed and looked at some of his injuries, her face scrunching up in concern.

 

“Kitchen counter, now. I’ll deal with you once I’m sure he’s ok.”

 

She ordered and Gavin obeyed without thinking, going where Geoff pointed. Gavin very gently set Michael on the large island counter top. Jack immediately went to work.

 

“Can I help you in any way?”

 

She paused and looked up at him.

 

“I can always use extra hands. Get a metal bowl from the top of the fridge and put some hot water, as hot as you can get it, in it. Then grab some hand towels off the shelf.”

 

She went back to working and prodding at Michael until he woke up screaming in pain.

 

“Broken rib. I have to set it.”

 

Geoff unbuckled his belt as she said it before she even held her hand out to him. He handed it over and she gave it to Gavin.

 

“Put this in his mouth and keep his head still.”

 

Gavin moved without her saying another word to do as she said. Geoff climbed up on the counter to straddle Michael’s hips and hold his arms down. They really did not want him to move while she was doing this. Gavin put the belt between Michael’s teeth and gently held it there while holding his head down with his other hand on his forehead.

 

Once she was done they helped her fix any other wounds that she could. After that she left to get his room ready for him. Gavin found a clean cloth and soaked it in some cool, clean water. He used it to gently wipe Michael’s face clean of the blood, sweat, and tears. Michael leaned into the touch, dazed from the painkillers that Geoff had found somewhere and given him. Once his face was clean Geoff reached over and took the cloth from Gavin and gave him a clean replacement and gestured to his chest.

 

“You’re gentler than any of us. Don’t hurt him.”

 

Gavin nodded and began to carefully clean his chest and arms. When he got to his hand to wipe his knuckles clean Michael squeezed his hand making Gavin look up at him.

 

“Why are you being so nice to me?”

 

“Because you’re hurt and you’ve done nothing to make me not want to.”

 

“You don’t know me.”

 

“That doesn’t matter.”

 

“Like hell it doesn’t.”

 

“Doesn’t matter to me. You have a pretty soul.”

 

Gavin mumbled to himself. He was unsure if Michael heard him but he doubted he did as he fell back asleep. Gavin finished cleaning him up as Jack called for him to be brought up. Gavin very gingerly scooped him up again and carried him towards Geoff and Jack’s voices. Jack showed him a room and Gavin took Michael in and set him in the bed before taking his boots and socks off and tucking him in gently. He noticed the armchair in the corner and smiled gently. He looked at Jack, who now looked confused.

 

“Can I sit with him until he wakes up?”

 

“Don’t you want to go home?”

 

She looked at him suspiciously.

 

“Home?”

 

Gavin tilted his head and frowned. He hadn’t really known what a home was. He supposed he must have had one once but it’d been eons.

 

“Do you not…nevermind. Of course, you can sit with him. I’ll bring food and water up in a bit for both of you.”

 

She shook her head and left without another word. Gavin pulled the armchair over closer to the bed and curled up in it. He was tall but it was all lanky limbs so he fit just fine. He could hear raised voices that sounded like Geoff and Jack arguing in the kitchen. Eventually he made out Geoff yelling fine and then a door slamming down the hall. He settled into his spot and waited for Michael to wake up. It was funny that such a man should be named for the Archangel himself.

 

A little while later Jack opened the door and brought in the food she’d promised, setting it on the nightstand before sitting on the bed by Michael’s feet.

 

“What’s your name?”

 

“Gavin.”

 

“Just Gavin?”

 

He nodded and she sighed.

 

“How did you find Michael?”

 

“He was in an alley. Got into a fight with another man.”

 

“Did you see what the man looked like?”

 

Gavin shook his head and rested his chin on his knees. He hated lying to her but he doubted Michael would be any better off if he did tell her it was someone they knew.

 

“I wish you had. Ryan would make him pay for it dearly. You don’t have anywhere to go do you?”

 

Gavin looked at her as her tone changed at the last part.

 

“I…mean I can go anywhere I guess. If you don’t want me here I can leave, it’s fine.”

 

“But you don’t have a home to go back to? A family?”

 

“My family is…difficult. I don’t see them that often. But no, I don’t really have a home. I never really have.”

 

She got up off the bed and moved over to him, leaning down to kiss his forehead.

 

“Well now you do, Geoff will set up a room for you. We have plenty of space. We’re your family now, Gavin. You’ll meet Ray and Ryan tomorrow. I think some of the extended members might be here too after hearing about Michael.”

 

“What is this place?”

 

Jack frowned a little but relaxed.

 

“You’ll figure it out eventually so I might as well tell you. Geoff is one of the Crime Kings in this city. I am his Queen and this is our Crew. We’re like a family and no one messes with my boys. You’ll get used to it. We help some of the smaller Crews in the city if they ally to us and pay a penance for our protection but they’re family too.”

 

Gavin’s face paled as she left. He was in a devil’s den. He had no idea how he’d managed to get himself into this but he was a little afraid now. No wonder Ryan had been afraid Jack though, if she was like a mother to him. That probably meant that he was here though. Gavin shuddered and curled up further into the chair. Eventually he fell asleep.

 

~~~~~

 

Geoff growled as Jack crawled into their bed and looked back at him.

 

“Why would you take on some kid that we don’t know anything about? For all we know he’s the one that did that to Michael.”

 

“Does Gavin really look like he could take Michael on? He’s a kid without a home and he saved Michael by bringing him back to us. He helped me fix him up. He doesn’t seem to mean any harm and you and I both know you will not throw this kid out on the street.”

 

Geoff grumbled and shook his head as he crawled in beside her.

 

“I still think it’s a stupid idea. How do we know he’s not a spy or a cop or something?”

 

“We don’t but if it turns out that he is then we know that you and Ryan will make him hurt for it.”

 

“You’re damn right we will. I’ll pull his fingernails out individually if he poses a threat to you or this Crew.”

 

“I know you will, darling, now lay down and go to sleep. It’ll be fine. He’s keeping an eye on Michael for the night. You need your rest because tomorrow you have to clean out that spare room.”

 

Geoff grumbled again but did as he was told and laid down so she could put her arm over his chest and curl into the side of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You never been kissed before? Jeez.”
> 
> “Well…no, actually. I haven’t…but that’s not what…”
> 
> “Whoa, wait…you’re easily in your twenties and you’ve never been kissed? What the fuck?”

Gavin woke up with a start as Michael’s voice cut into the empty void of his dreams. He sprang to his feet and looked at Michael, curled up in pain and crying out. He moved over and gently tried to straighten him out.

 

“You’re gonna hurt yourself more doing that, come on.”

 

“Fuck off! Get Jack. Now!”

 

Gavin moved out of the way before Michael could hit him and took off out into the hall, slamming into a small Porta Rican man.

 

“Yo, dude, what the hell? Who are you and why is Michael screaming bloody murder?”

 

“I need Jack.”

 

Gavin frowned, looking around in hopes of just seeing her somewhere. The man pushed past him and when to the far end to pound on the door. A rather tired and angry looking Geoff opened the door.

 

“What the hell do you want, Ray? What happened to the noon rule?”

 

“This weirdo ran me over looking for Jack and Michael is screaming loud enough to wake the dead.”

 

Jack shoved past Geoff out to Gavin.

 

“Come on, let’s go see what’s up with him.”

 

She grabbed Gavin’s arm and led him back to Michael’s room.

 

“Oh, Michael, lay down before you hurt yourself or I’ll beat you.”

 

“I think I’ve had enough beating for a while thanks.”

 

He said through gritted teeth as she forced him to lay back and looked at his side.

 

“Painkillers must’ve worn off. Gavin, go get them off the kitchen counter but stay away from Geoff if he’s not already holding a coffee mug.”

 

“Gavin? What the fuck kind of name is that?”

 

Michael growled as Gavin left the room. Jack shushed him.

 

“An English one, be nice.”

 

Gavin ran down the stairs and saw Geoff holding a coffee pot and a mug. He carefully skirted around him and grabbed the painkillers.

 

“Water?”

 

He asked warily and Geoff pointed at the fridge before pouring his cup of coffee. Gavin grabbed a bottle and went back up to Michael’s room but ran right into what felt like a brick wall on his way down the hall, causing him to fall on his butt. He looked up to see a tall, shirtless man with his long black hair tied up. It was Ryan, the man from the alley that’d beaten Michael within an inch of his life.

 

“And who the hell are you?”

 

“Gavin…uh…Jack asked me to bring these to her…”

 

Ryan raised an eyebrow and reached down to grab Gavin under the arm and stand him up.

 

“Then take them to her.”

 

He let go of him and Gavin slipped past him only to hear him follow behind to the door of Michael’s room. Jack reached out for Gavin the instant she saw him and took the pills and water from him to give them to Michael. She held his head and gave the medication to him herself, before gently feeding him the water to wash them down. He coughed a little and scrunched up his face in pain, tugging at Gavin’s heart strings.

 

“Shouldn’t go getting into fights you know you can’t win, Mikey.”

 

Ryan grinned and Gavin felt his skin crawl.

 

“Oh, blow it out your ass, Ryan. Don’t you have something better to do?”

 

“Yes, he does.”

 

Jack interrupted and glared at Ryan, who shrank back a little and left the room. Ray, however, was still standing there. Gavin looked at him and his face was blank but you could see the hints of worry in his eyes. Ray looked at Gavin and motioned for him to follow him out of the room. Gavin did and was stopped in the hallway by Ray.

 

“Look, Jack said you didn’t know who did this to him but be dead fucking honest with me right now, was it Ryan?”

 

Gavin looked at Ray wide eyed and a little worried. He didn’t know why but he felt like he should trust Ray. Gavin nodded slowly and watched Ray carefully.

 

“Shit. I’m gonna fucking kick his ass. I told him to mind his own damn business.”

 

“I’m…not sure what happened…but Michael said he brought it on himself.”

 

“I broke up with Ryan a week ago. He had no right to go after Michael for sleeping with me. I started it and it’s not his business who I sleep with.”

 

“Wait…you’re…”

 

Gavin looked at him wide eyed.

 

“Gay? Yeah. I am. Is there a problem with that? Michael and Ryan are both Bi.”

 

Gavin just looked at him. This really was a devil’s den.

 

“No…no problem. Not at all…what you do…is up to you…”

 

Ray glared at him but rolled his eyes. Gavin’s brain was screaming at him that there was more sin in this house than he’d been faced with since the last time he’d seen Cain.

 

“Good, because Geoff will launch you out on your ass so fast your head will spin if you’re gonna be a homophobic prick.”

 

“Nope. We’re good.”

 

Ray just nodded and headed down the hallway to pound on a door that had a skull painted on it. Gavin noticed all the doors were marked in some way like a teenager’s room. All except Jack and Geoff’s door and the door next to it. Michael’s had caution tape and little cut outs of TNT. Gavin chuckled and shook his head. He heard a loud slap from the room Ray had gone into and he winced. That must be Ryan’s room. He looked further down the hall and saw a bright pink door with paper roses taped to it. He wrinkled up his nose. It must be Ray’s and that meant the scooter was probably his too. Geoff emerged from his and Jack’s room, dressed in tight jeans and a loose graphic tshirt with his coffee mug in hand. He looked at Gavin.

 

“You want something to do, kid?”

 

Gavin nodded quickly.

 

“Come help me empty this room out and take it to the storage room downstairs then.”

 

Geoff opened the other blank door and turned on the light. It looked like a blank version of Michael’s room but it was filled with boxes of stuff and a Christmas tree. Geoff set his coffee on the dresser and started to sort out boxes. Handing Gavin some lighter ones to carry before leading him downstairs through the kitchen to a small room that was half stuffed with boxes and the other had a desk covered in papers and dust and an old computer. It looked like no one had really used it in years. That was one thing that Gavin had been fascinated since he’d dedicated his time to being on earth. Computers and how they worked. He’d gotten very good at using them actually and played the silly little games that had been made for them. He enjoyed the simple complexity of Minecraft and things like that. It was a relatively simple game as far as basic design and premise but you could do so much with it. He and Geoff made a few trips back and forth until the room was empty of everything but the furniture.

 

“This is your room. If you have clothes or any belongings I’ll take you to get them and you can keep them here.”

 

Gavin just looked at Geoff for a minute until the older man frowned.

 

“You…don’t have anything?”

 

“No, not really. Just what’s on me. I used to have a laptop I’d gotten at a rent to own place but they took it away when I couldn’t make the payments.”

 

Gavin looked at his feet. That had taken a miracle to even let him get the damn thing in the first place without the proper papers and identifications. Geoff looked almost angry but nodded before leaving the room. Gavin sat on the bed and looked around. The one wall of the room was a huge window like Michael’s and the rest was white with a dark wood floor. The furniture was all nice, dark wood. There was the large bed and a dresser and nightstand to match, and a desk in the corner with a lamp on it. He looked in the other corner and saw a door in it which he got up and opened to reveal a closet. It was nice. Empty but nice. He heard doors opening and closing and people’s voices but he sat cross legged on the bed just looking out the window.

 

It was a solid half an hour before his door slammed open and he jumped, falling off the bed. Before he could catch his bearings again someone picked him up and slammed him against the wall. He went wide eyed as he recognized Ryan’s face only inches away from his own.

 

“You little rat. Just how much of yesterday did you hear?”

 

Ryan growled in his face, making Gavin stiffen up and try to squirm away from him.

 

“Leave me alone. I didn’t do anything to you.”

 

“Oh yeah? Then why is Ray saying you told him it was me? I got a good slap across the face and he’s livid with me now.”

 

Gavin pushed at Ryan’s arm and tried to break his grip but Ryan’s hand was like an iron vice and it was not budging.

 

“Ray already suspected and he asked me to confirm. It sounded like he was already pretty sure it was you and he was already angry so it’s not my fault you got slapped. You’re the one who tried to kill Michael.”

 

Ryan squeezed his throat a little tighter making him cough and choke for air.

 

“Let go of him or Jack is the next one to find out what you did to me.”

 

Michael’s voice interrupted them and made Ryan jump a little.

 

“Michael, you’re not supposed to be out of bed.”

 

Gavin rasped and tried to wiggle out of Ryan’s grip and this time he let him.

 

“I’m fine, you idiot.”

 

“Would Jack agree with that?”

 

Michael made a face at Gavin’s question and shook his head.

 

“Well then back to bed with you.”

 

“I heard Ryan yelling and wasn’t about to let him take this out on you. It’s his own fault that Ray hates him.”

 

“You shut your mouth, Jones, or I’ll break that too.”

 

“Oh, go suck a dick. You won’t do shit to me in Geoff and Jack’s home.”

 

Gavin shushed him and looped his arm under Michael’s to support his weight and lead him back to his bed.

 

“You are so stupid. Stop picking fights with him or he’s going to murder you.”

 

“Let him. Doesn’t matter.”

 

Gavin looked at him as he sat him on the edge of the bed.

 

“How can you say that?”

 

“Ray slept with me to make Ryan jealous, and it worked better than he thought, that’s the only reason that Ray is mad at him. He thinks Ryan went to far in attacking me like that. Ray broke up with Ryan because he was being an asshole and neglecting him until he wanted to fuck. That wasn’t really fair to Ray. Once Ray left him he got upset.”

 

Gavin looked at him in confusion. It sounded like a whole mess and it made his head spin a little trying to keep track of it.

 

“Yeah, it’s a bunch of stupid drama but like I said, in all of this I’m the pawn so it doesn’t matter.”

 

“Of course, it matters, Jack loves you. That much is clear by her reaction to seeing you hurt like that.”

 

“She loves the work I do, not me. Any other day she’d be cursing me every other second.”

 

“Work you do?”

 

“I heard her tell you what we are so I can skip over that introduction. I’m the one that works with explosives and general grunt work. We all have our specialties. Ray’s a sniper and he can get into small places that the rest of us can’t, he’s also generally good at being a distraction.”

 

Michael grinned and shrugged.

 

“Ryan is also a sniper but he’s better at assassination and interrogations. He’s good at finding people, making them talk, and then shutting them up. He’s the one Geoff uses for intimidation and scare tactics. He’s got a brilliant mind.”

 

Gavin made a doubtful face to the last part.

 

“Jack, as you saw yesterday, is our medic. She basically runs the show though. Everything goes through her first and she handles the finances. Geoff might make final decisions but even he bows to her. She takes care of us. Geoff is the boss though. He’s crafty and knows what he’s doing. He keeps us from fucking it all up. Always has a plan. He was in the military and he’s good with weapons.”

 

Michael looked at Gavin and raised an eyebrow at the scared look on his face.

 

“You’re not gonna run for the cops, are you? You know Geoff wouldn’t let you live if you did, Ryan would be on you before you could get halfway there and you’d wish you’d never been born.”

 

“No…I’m just…still processing.”

 

Michael nodded.

 

“I never thanked you. For helping me yesterday. You could’ve let me die in that alley and you didn’t.”

 

“No, I couldn’t have.”

 

Gavin shrugged.

 

“It’s not a big deal.”

 

“It is to me. I’m not the worthiest of being saved but you did it anyways.”

 

Michael leaned over gently and kissed Gavin’s cheek, making him freeze and look at Michael.

 

“What?”

 

“I…uh…”

 

“You never been kissed before? Jeez.”

 

“Well…no, actually. I haven’t…but that’s not what…”

 

“Whoa, wait…you’re easily in your twenties and you’ve never been kissed? What the fuck?”

 

Gavin suddenly felt very ashamed of something he’d actually never thought about before. Michael studied him for a minute before he reached out and pulled Gavin towards him and kissed him firmly. Gavin internally freaked out for a minute and pushed Michael away until he saw him wincing.

 

“Oh. Your chest! I am so sorry, Michael.”

 

“It’s fine. I kind of earned it kissing you like that. I wasn’t trying to hurt you or anything though…and I get it if you’re not into guys…I just firmly believe it is just wrong that you’ve never been kissed. You’re too cute for that.”

 

Gavin blushed and curled in on himself. No one had ever called him cute. He wasn’t into guys, not that he’d ever thought of it because that was wrong and a sin. Everyone and their grandmother said that’s what the Bible said. He didn’t know when his father had told them that but then that was before he’d been created. His father didn’t really talk to anyone anymore enough to confirm or deny the validity of the human’s interpretation of it. His siblings thought it was true though so what reason did he have to oppose it.

 

“I’m…not. Just…get some rest.”

 

Gavin got up and went back to his own room and checked for any sign of Ryan before he entered. He went back to sitting and looking out the window. His siblings had been looking for their father for centuries now. It was something that bothered them all very much. He just vanished one day and left them by themselves to care for the humans and keep their oldest brother in his cage away from the humans.

 

He sat there, contemplating things for a while before there was a knock on the door and Jack came in carrying a few bags.

 

“Geoff told me about his conversation with you earlier. I couldn’t let it go so I made him take me to get you some things. We guessed at your size so you’ll have to let me know if they fit. I think we’ve got some stuff in the storage room you can have too. Maybe an old Xbox of Ray’s or something. There’s a gift specifically from Geoff in here too.”

 

She set the bags on the end of the bed and moved over to hug him.

 

“You should have a bath tonight. You smell a little, sweetheart.”

 

Gavin nodded and she kissed his forehead gently before leaving. He knew she meant it in a motherly way. It made him wonder why she had no actual children with Geoff, just their Crew that she treated like her children. Michael had been different though and it bothered him mostly because he couldn’t stop thinking about it. He looked at the bags and pulled them over to him and looked inside. There was an assortment of tshirts, jeans, hoodies, and a few nice button downs. Even a pair of pajama pants and some socks and underwear. The last bag had a box with a note on it.

 

“I’ll help you set up the internet on it after lunch. – G”

 

Gavin raised an eyebrow. This must be the gift from Geoff. He opened it and found a pretty blue HP laptop in it. He smiled a little and got up to set it on his desk and plug it in properly. He looked back at the clothes and set about putting them away properly. He left out a pair of underwear and a tshirt and jeans. He opened his door to find Ryan standing there about to knock.

 

“What do you want?”

 

“To apologize. Ray spilled the beans on the whole thing to Jack and she smacked me in the head with a wooden spoon…I’m kind of lucky that’s all she did to me but I am sorry for hurting you before. You just did what you thought was right and you saved Michael. I was being stupid.”

 

Ryan looked incredibly deflated and guilty for his actions. Gavin sighed and shook his head.

 

“It’s not me you should be apologizing to but I do forgive you for the way you acted towards me.”

 

Ryan looked confused for a minute.

 

“I know I have to apologize to Michael, but I doubt he’ll listen.”

 

“I think he might. He knows why it happened. He sounded madder about the way you treated Ray than what you did to him. Not that it’s my business.”

 

Ryan made a face and nodded.

 

“Sounds like Michael. He cares about everyone but himself. Not that he’ll admit to your face that he cares about you. I’ll leave you to whatever you were doing. Jack will have lunch ready soon.”

 

“Actually, I was going to have a bath but I don’t know where…”

 

“Other end of the hall. Towels are in the little closet beside the tub. There’s a shower head too. Just don’t touch Geoff’s shampoo or he’ll actually kill you. It’s the big blue bottle in the corner.”

 

Ryan said before turning and going back to Michael’s room. Gavin gathered up his clothed and went to the other end of the hall as Ryan instructed. The shower was warm and felt nice. He used what looked like Jack’s shampoo and bodywash, she was the least likely to mind and she smelled good so that was his safest bet. He dried off and got dressed before taking the towel back to his room and chucking it into the hamper in the corner. He headed downstairs to find everyone gathered in the kitchen. They looked like a real family. Ryan took some food and Jack scolded him into helping Michael get a plateful. Michael grinned like a child and Ryan stuck his tongue out at him only to get swatted by Jack. Geoff was reading a book while he was eating and ignoring the chaos around him. There were others there too though. Two girls were debating with Ray about something, one with pink hair and the other with purple. There was also another pair of boys sitting together talking amongst themselves. Jack looked up when she saw him and smiled.

 

“Come get some food, Gavin.”

 

The newcomers stopped and looked at him as he sat beside Ryan and accepted the plate from her. Ryan passed him some of the food to put on his plate.

 

“This is Meg.”

 

Jack pointed to the tiny purple haired girl.

 

“And Lindsay.”

 

The girl with the pink hair waved really enthusiastically before Jack gestured to the boys.

 

“And Matt and Trevor.”

 

Each boy waved in turn and then went back to eating.

 

“There are some others but they’re out of town right now. Working.”

 

Gavin nodded and waved at the others. Meg bounced as she moved around the table to sit beside him.

 

“So, Gavin, where are you from?”

 

Gavin froze and looked at her with a mouthful of food.

 

“Meg, mind your own and leave the boy be. He’ll talk if he wants to.”

 

Gavin finished his mouthful and looked at her.

 

“I…actually don’t really know…”

 

She tilted her head and watched his face. She was a sweet looking little thing but there was something in her eyes that made him think of Ryan’s aggressive nature. Only this was sneakier. Harder to see and predict. It was deceptive.

 

“Oh…ok.”

 

She offered him a bread roll and he gently accepted it.

 

“Thank you.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How do you know that? Have you ever seen him?"
> 
> Gavin paused, he didn’t know how to answer that for a little while. He had but it’d been a long time.
> 
> “You just have to have faith, I guess.”

True to his word, Geoff set up the internet on Gavin’s laptop for him after lunch and left him to sort it out. Geoff ruffled his hair with his hand and smiled fondly. He’d already grown to like Gavin a little more. Eventually Gavin got bored playing online games after a while and found Michael, Ray, and Ryan playing a game on the Xbox downstairs in the living area. Geoff was in a chair reading again and Jack was watching the boys play while she looked over some papers in front of her. He watched them for a minute and then looked at the bookshelf along the wall. He went over and pulled a book down to look at it closer. Geoff looked over at him.

 

“You can take any of those that you want to read as long as you take care of it and put it back when you’re done.”

 

Gavin nodded and picked two books before heading back to him room to read them. He sat on the floor near the window with some pillows from his bed and read quietly for a while. The sun started to go down before anyone bothered him and when the door opened it was Michael carrying a plate of food. He walked over to Gavin and carefully sat down beside him.

 

“Jack figured you’d had enough of people today so I offered to bring your dinner to you.”

 

“Oh. Thanks.”

 

Gavin picked up the plate of food. It looked really good so he dug in and started to eat.

 

“I’m sorry about earlier, by the way.”

 

Gavin stopped and looked at him.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“You were obviously freaked out about me kissing you. So, I’m sorry. I should have figured you were straight though honestly.”

 

Gavin shrugged.

 

“I…was just kind of…I’ve always been shown to believe one way and I just…”

 

“You’re religious?”

 

Gavin nodded. It was the easiest way to put it and didn’t take any explaining.

 

“You know that shit in the bible about being gay is a sin is absolute bullshit, right? And if it’s not then God is a sadistic, hypocritical, lying bastard.”

 

Gavin frowned at him.

 

“I was raised in a Catholic family, and I was taught all that shit too but they also tell you that God loves everyone and that he forgives you for anything and that he created you the way you’re meant to be. So why then would he create gay people, tell them they’re horrible, and then shun them as sinners? That doesn’t make any sense.”

 

Gavin furrowed his brows.

 

“Well that’s because Satan is supposed to be what’s caused people to sin that way. God is meant to forgive those who atone for their sins and are truly sorry.”

 

“Ok but God created Satan.”

 

“Your point?”

 

“If he created Satan and is supposedly all knowing then he knew that there would be gay people and he just allows it only to cast us aside?”

 

“Yeah but there’s more sins than just being gay.”

 

“That just makes it worse. He wants us all to be good and live by his word, but he created the thing that turns us against him.”

 

“Satan was originally an angel, though. He fell from God’s grace and then decided to wreak havoc on God’s creations.”

 

“God still created the bastard and is still all knowing. And that’s if he’s even real.”

 

Gavin wrinkled up his nose.

 

“He is.”

 

“How do you know that? Have you ever seen him?”

 

Gavin paused, he didn’t know how to answer that for a little while. He had but it’d been a long time.

 

“You just have to have faith, I guess.”

 

Michael shook his head.

 

“I don’t hate you for it though. I may believe it’s a sin but I think most of what you do with your life probably is so it’s probably the least worrisome thing that you sleep with men. It’s up to you what you do.”

 

“Even if it means I’m going to hell.”

 

Michael chuckled and Gavin smiled a little, nodding. He never would have thought he could condone such a thing but with where he was he didn’t think he had much of an option. These people seemed to be kind so it was confusing.

 

“I think…I think that not all sinners deserve to be cast to hell so quickly. Your family…are some of the nicest people I’ve met. Maybe the Angels will have a little mercy on you in the end.”

 

“I thought it was God that passed judgments?”

 

“I mean…yeah…”

 

Gavin sighed and looked at his food. Michael tilted his head and watched Gavin for a minute. He reached out and pulled the gold chain around Gavin’s neck up so he could see the little cross dangling from it.

 

“Do you really think God could hate me just for loving someone? Isn’t he all about love?”

 

“Love? Yes. But lust is a deadly sin.”

 

“Is that what you think being gay is then? Just lust.”

 

“What else could it be?”

 

Michael shook his head.

 

“The same thing as straight people experience.”

 

Michael pushed himself off the ground and left Gavin to sit there with that thought. He frowned and looked at his food. He didn’t know much about lust or love if he was honest. He understood from an outsider’s point of view but that was it. He could see that Geoff loved Jack, and she loved him. He knew that they both loved the people they chose to call family as a mother and father would. But between Ray, Ryan, and Michael so far all he’d seen was what he knew to be lust. It didn’t take a genius to figure that out. He looked out at the star laden sky and sighed heavily. Maybe he had some things to learn but right now he couldn’t see how what he’d been taught was wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”
> 
> “I’m looking at a man with wings, try me.”

In the morning Gavin wandered downstairs at the noise of people talking over each other. He found everyone in the kitchen eating and discussing something.

 

“Look. Gavin can either earn his keep or he’s no good to us.”

 

Ryan argued and Gavin almost felt afraid to make himself known. It was Michael that spoke up.

 

“So, what? You gonna hand an innocent kid that never asked to get into this a gun and tell him to kill someone? Goddammit, Ryan, did you fall on your head this morning?”

 

“Innocent kid, my ass.”

 

Ryan wasn’t wrong. Gavin had seen wars and battles but they were righteous and for the greater good. He didn’t figure this was the same kind of thing.

 

“I don’t even know how to shoot a gun…”

 

He spoke up as he stepped into a kitchen.

 

“Oh well that’s fucking great.”

 

Ryan threw his hands up. Jack shushed him.

 

“This is a no kill mission anyways if we do this right. Ryan, show him how to work a gun and shoot properly and he can be your partner for this. He shouldn’t need to shoot at all if he’s with you and this goes as planned.”

 

“Oh yeah? What’s he supposed to do to help then?”

 

Jack looked at Gavin.

 

“What are you good at, sweetheart?”

 

“Uh…I’m good with computers…and I…”

 

“Woah, hold on. Computers…like you could get into a security system if you wanted to?”

 

“Yeah…I’ve done it before…I had to hack it to fix it cause the company blocked themselves and their tech people out of it.”

 

Ray’s face lit up.

 

“So, he can go with Ryan and open the system. That’ll make it about eighty times easier and he’s earning his keep so Ryan can shut the hell up.”

 

Ryan folded his arms over his chest.

 

“I’m still not taking a kid that can’t fire a gun with me.”

 

“Like I said. Take him to the basement and show him how.”

 

Jack glared at Ryan who grumbled and grabbed Gavin by the collar of his shirt. Gavin was dragged to the elevator, into the lobby, and down the other elevator to the level below the parking garage. Ryan took him into a sound proofed room that looked like a shooting range but there was also another door that led into a room with a chair in the middle of it. Ryan let go of Gavin at a table in the main room and went over to the huge cabinet against the wall. He pulled out a hand gun and a magazine of bullets.

 

“If you fuck this up or shoot one of us I’ll tie you to the chair in the other room and shoot both of your feet. Understand? We need this.”

 

Gavin nodded, shaking a little. Ryan was scary when he was worked up and it made sense that he was supposed to be the intimidating one.

 

“All you’re gonna have to do is get that system down and wait at the door until I come back out and then we run. Got it.”

 

Gavin nodded again and looked at the gun in Ryan’s hand.

 

“This is in case anyone other than the crew comes out that door. Shoot first, ask questions later. A shot in the leg and the gut is enough to do it. You don’t have to kill them unless you have no other option. Immobilize them and then I’ll deal with them. Now take this.”

 

He held the gun out to Gavin, who took it gingerly. Ryan positioned it in Gavin’s hand and showed him how to hold his arm. They spent the next half hour going over how the gun worked and how to aim. Gavin was ashamed to say he actually got good at it. Ryan showed him how to safety lock the gun and store it in his jeans. Then he followed Ryan back up to the apartment where the others seemed to have pulled gear out of nowhere and were getting ready. Geoff noticed them and looked at Ryan.

 

“How did it go?”

 

“He’s a good shot surprisingly. He’ll be fine. I gave him a gun already.”

 

Geoff nodded with an approving smile. Gavin felt a little less ashamed just at Geoff’s approval. It was strange and he couldn’t explain it but it felt like a good thing. It was foreign but it was warm and happy despite what it all meant. He only hoped now that he wouldn’t have to use the gun.

 

~~~~~

 

Gavin didn’t really like the idea of riding on the back of Ryan’s bike but he had zero other options to get to the heist. The bike he’d thought looked dangerous before was Ryan’s which made sense once he saw Ryan’s heist outfit. The skull mask was a little unsettling to say the least. It made him look like a demon and even Gavin would be afraid of him. Ryan drove much faster than Michael had but he figured that could’ve had something to do with Michael’s injuries. Jack took Michael with her in her car and Gavin wished he could’ve gone with them instead. He held onto Ryan tightly as they weaved through the city’s busy traffic. Ryan didn’t seem to notice though. He closed his eyes and forgot to breathe for a minute when Ryan blew through a red light but they made it through fine surprisingly. He tried not to pay attention to the rest of the ride too much, it made him too nervous.

 

When they pulled up to a loading area of an older looking building Ryan stopped the bike fast enough the Gavin found himself thrown forward a bit, into Ryan’s back. It was jarring and it made Gavin fall onto the ground when Ryan got off the bike. Ryan looked at him and Gavin could only imagine the look he was getting behind the mask. He reached down and helped Gavin to his feet.

 

“Here.”

 

He pulled a device out of one of the saddle bags on the bike and thrust it into Gavin’s hand.

 

“The security pad is by that side door. Go for it and don’t screw this up.” 

 

Gavin looked around until he saw what Ryan meant. His whole being screamed that this was wrong but what were his options here really? He moved over to it and started to set up the connection to get into it. Once he had it was just a matter of figuring out what needed to be done. The screen showed him security cameras, he put them all on a loop because he didn’t know where the others were coming in from and that would make it easier. Then he had to crack the lock, which didn’t take much. It was a dumb number code that used a date, presumably the year of someone’s birth from the look of it. He looked at Ryan and nodded to give him the go ahead. Once Ryan disappeared into the building he was left to sit there by himself and wait. He could hear some of the commotion inside but not well through the thick brick walls and heavy metal doors. He could only assume Ryan was a few rooms away at least by now. He kept an eye on the security screen and monitored it to make sure all the loops were still working. One wasn’t and he frowned. He could see Michael in there with Jack and Ryan, he was doing something in the corner while the others kept a distance. Michael specialized in explosives he’d said, so that must be it. They were getting into a safe of some kind. Gavin’s head started to hurt but he pushed it down. He wasn’t doing anything, he was sitting here. That’s what he told himself anyways.

 

“Come on guys.”

 

Gavin urged them to hurry up as he watched the screen. He looked up to make sure there was still no one around out here and he saw someone pass by on the street.

 

“Oh no.”

 

He muttered and ducked down behind some crates sitting there. They passed by without incident and he breathed a sigh of relief before climbing back out. He looked at the screen again and they were gone. They should be on their way out then. He heard the roar of a motorcycle and looked up to see not one but three pull in. All men in masks and similar jackets with orange bands on the arms. Gavin looked at them wide eyed and gasped as he noticed the guns and bags they were carrying. When they noticed him two pulled their guns and aimed at him.

 

“Who the hell are you?”

 

Gavin didn’t know what to do, Ryan had said shoot first and ask questions later. He didn’t like it but he didn’t like looking down the barrels of two guns either. He reached behind him and was about to pull his own gun when he heard the bang of a shot and felt a burning pain in the arm he’d been reaching with.

 

“That was a warning. Who are you?”

 

“Mind your goddamn business.”

 

Gavin heard Ryan before he saw him, followed by the clicking of a gun being cocked. He felt hands on him pulling him back behind Ryan, it was Geoff he realized when he saw the inked fingers on his waist.

 

“Shit, the Vagabond found a new little pet then.”

 

Ryan growled and moved forwards, the other men jumping back and putting up their arms. The Vagabond? Gavin wasn’t sure why they’d call him that. He looked at his arm and went wide eyed, thankful that everyone was distracted and didn’t notice the silvery-white blood pouring out of his arm. He used what little focus he could muster to colour it red. He couldn’t heal himself. He could usually only barely heal others but he could disguise every aspect of himself easily.

 

“I suggest you get lost before I take you on a little field trip to my play room.”

 

Gavin could hear the grin in Ryan’s voice and it sent a chill down his spine. Geoff gripped him tight and mutter that he’d be ok. The others backed off and let them pass. Jack and Geoff’s cars pulled up at the road, Ray driving Geoff’s but looking incredibly uncomfortable. Ryan reached back and grabbed hold of Gavin as Geoff ran to his car, allowed to pass by the men. Ryan gathered the device and shoved it in the saddle bag, before pulling Gavin over to the bike, sitting him on the seat where Ryan should have been sitting. Instead Ryan swung his leg over and sat behind Gavin.

 

“Hold onto the center of the bar and move with me.”

 

Gavin nodded and held where he was told to. Ryan kicked the bike to life and drove out of there after the two cars like his life depended on it. Gavin hated this more than riding on the back. Now he had to see everything. When they got back into the parking garage it was insane to watch everyone spring into action. Gavin wasn’t the only one bleeding but Gavin figured they’d had a bit of a scene with the people in the building, this was confirmed in bits and pieces of speech from the others that he managed to catch. Ray was ok so he was sent with the bags to deal with that while Ryan dragged Gavin to the kitchen with Jack, Michael, and Geoff. It was Michael that was bleeding again. Just a few cuts, Geoff muttered something about box cutters. Ryan picked Gavin up and put him on the counter while Jack and Geoff attended to Michael.

 

“I’m not as gentle as Jack, but I can handle most injuries.”

 

Ryan reassured him and pulled Gavin’s shirt over his head. Gavin felt uncomfortable sitting there without it but Ryan went to work with some alcohol and a cotton swab, making Gavin’s arm sting and burn. Gavin bit his lip to stop from crying out. Ryan worked quickly, checking for bullet fragments but said it was just a scratch. He pulled out some bandages and wrapped that part of Gavin’s arm to keep it from bleeding on anything but Gavin was pretty sure it had stopped already. He may not be able to heal himself but he did heal quickly.

 

“That’ll probably leave a bit of a scar. Your first one in the Crew.”

 

“Who were those other guys?”

 

“Another crew. Rivals of ours. Just the grunts though. They didn’t send anyone important for that. Funny they should go after the same place as us today though.”

 

Geoff grumbled and rolled him eyes.

 

“Why’d they call you ‘the Vagabond’?”

 

Gavin looked at Ryan as he packed up his first aid stuff.

 

“We all have nicknames. Can’t exactly use our real ones outside this apartment if we don’t want to get caught. Vagabond is a name I’ve had for longer than I’ve been in this Crew. It’s why Geoff recruited me.”

 

Gavin wasn’t sure what to think of that.

 

“Ryan was pretty well known under that name. Notorious for his…skills and his malice. Cold as ice when we found him. He’s softened up since then.”

 

Ryan shrugged and looked at Gavin.

 

“Your arm hurting too much?”

 

“No…it’s actually not too bad. Thank you.”

 

“Don’t mention it.”

 

Ryan took off to join Ray or something. Gavin hopped off the counter and looked at Michael. Jack was scolding him for being stupid and Geoff nodded at everything she said. Gavin smiled a little and grabbed his shirt before going to his room.

~~~~~

 

Gavin stood in front of his window, dressed in his pajama pants and a tshirt. The gun sitting on his dresser, glad he hadn’t had to use it. He’d gotten close though. He looked at the bandage on his arm and sighed. He couldn’t take it off or Ryan would question it but it felt healed underneath. His back was bothering him, the itch and burn of having hid his wings for so long was getting to him. He grumbled and pulled his shirt off and rolled his shoulders, letting his wings unfurl and loosen. He looked back at the door to make sure it was closed and it was. He could stay like this for a bit, he’d just have to listen for anyone coming. The heist had gone smoothly according to Geoff’s passing comments. They’d made a decent amount apparently. Jack would divvy it between them once she was done downstairs.

 

He stretched out his wings and hummed at the feeling, stretching his back at the same time. He was interrupted by a voice at the door and he spun around to see Ryan standing there wide eyed. Gavin opened his mouth to say something but he didn’t know what to say. Ryan furrowed his brows and stepped into the room, closing the door behind him and locking it. Gavin realized he should have locked it but he had thought he’d hear anyone near the door.

 

“Ryan…listen…”

 

“What are you? Geoff said something about thinking he was seeing things when he thought your blood wasn’t red. But it was so he passed it off as him losing it.”

 

Gavin looked at the floor and sighed.

 

“He wasn’t losing it…I can disguise things like that when I notice them.”

 

“So…what are you?”

 

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

 

“I’m looking at a man with wings, try me.”

 

“I…”

 

Gavin took a deep breath. He’d never really told a human much about himself before.

 

“I’m an Angel…”

 

Ryan’s face didn’t change but Gavin could see his mind working.

 

“Like…heaven and God…Angel…that kind of Angel.”

 

Gavin nodded sheepishly and stepped back as Ryan began to move towards him.

 

“God is…kind of like my father…the other Angels are my brothers.”

 

Gavin found himself backed against the wall with Ryan very close to him. Ryan was looking at his wings though. He raised a hand and hesitated, looking down at Gavin.

 

“Can I?”

 

Gavin looked at Ryan’s hand and nodded gently. No one had ever touched his wings before but when Ryan did his touch was gentle. He didn’t ruffle the feathers, he just stroked them with his fingertips. He looked closer at the feathers then he moved his hand up to the bone that ran down into Gavin’s back. Gavin felt a jolt at the touch, his wings were sensitive, he knew that, but this was new. Ryan seemed to notice Gavin’s response and mentally filed the information away. He ran his hand along it, earning a whine from Gavin, and studied the joints. Gavin was overwhelmed by the sensation. He pulled his wings in a bit, moving them away from Ryan’s touch. Ryan looked at Gavin, his ice blue eyes scanning Gavin’s face.

 

“They’re far too white for you, I think.”

 

“All Angel wings are white…except the Archangels and Lucifer.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Well the Archangels have silver wings…and Lucifer…he’s a fallen Angel so his wings are torn and black from the fall.”

 

Ryan nodded like that made sense.

 

“I would’ve thought that the Archangels would have gold wings.”

 

“No, Father does. The Archangels have wings the colour of Angel’s blood. They’re warriors…they fought Lucifer and his blood stained their wings. That was a long time before I was created.”

 

“God has wings?”

 

Gavin nodded, he wasn’t sure how much of this he should be telling Ryan but he was kind of cornered. Ryan didn’t seem to have any ill intent.

 

“What is heaven like?”

 

“I…I don’t know that I should,,,”

 

“I know I’m never gonna see it, so I’m just curious.”

 

Gavin’s heart ached at Ryan’s certainty of this fact.

 

“You could see it someday. God forgives those who repent.”

 

“I’ve…I think it’s a little late for me. My hands are so stained in blood…I think if I had wings they’d be black. I’ve killed a lot of people. Last I checked, murder was the biggest no-no.”

 

Gavin nodded, wishing so much he could offer Ryan some hope. Ryan instead just reached out to touch Gavin’s wings again.

 

“You won’t tell anyone, will you?”

 

“No. Never. Not if you don’t want me to.”

 

Ryan said just above a whisper.

 

“They’re beautiful.”

 

Gavin couldn’t help the blush that rose to his cheeks and Ryan smiled a little at the sight of it. Ryan followed the bone down to Gavin’s back, and when he touched the base of the wing Gavin gasped loudly. Ryan seemed to become more curious about the reaction and moved his other hand to Gavin’s back. Every brush of his fingers close to the base of the wings was like a new wave of fire sent through Gavin’s whole body.

 

“Is that hurting you?”

 

Gavin shook his head and leaned into Ryan’s chest.

 

“It’s weird…but good…no one’s ever…”

 

Ryan made a little noise and moved forward to pin Gavin against the wall, forcing his leg between the Angel’s.

 

“Must be an erogenous zone for you.”

 

“What?”

 

Gavin raised an eyebrow at the word. He thought he’d heard it before but he didn’t have time to think about it before Ryan kissed him. It was different from Michael. Ryan was something else entirely. Gavin could feel something unfamiliar spreading through him as Ryan forced his mouth open and kissed him deeper, tasting the inside of Gavin’s mouth. It was unfamiliar but Gavin knew what it was. Lust. He wanted this and he couldn’t explain why but it felt so good. Like he  was too warm but it felt safe. Gavin kissed Ryan back, melting into him and letting him touch him. He caught his breath when Ryan moved his mouth to his neck, kissing and biting him but it sent more fire into his body. He was jolted back to reality when he noticed greying in the bottoms of his wings. He pushed at Ryan in a panic as he realized what was happening.

 

“No, Ryan, please stop.”

 

Ryan did stop and he looked up at Gavin, before following his gaze to his wings. Gavin’s chest hurt as tears burned his eyes. He didn’t want to fall. Ryan noticed the tears and he took Gavin’s face in his hands, wiping them away with his thumbs.

 

“You’re ok.”

 

Gavin shook his head and more tears welled up, spilling over this time.

 

“I’m sorry. Gavin…you can’t stay here. The longer you stay, the more that happens…the more your wings are going to fade like that.”

 

Gavin looked up at him.

 

“I have nowhere to go.”

 

“Can’t you go back to Heaven?”

 

Gavin shook his head again.

 

“I lost my way back to the gate a long time ago. This world has changed so much that I don’t know where it is and the Angels inside never came to find me. I’ve seen others that were already out here but they’re lost too.”

 

Gavin cried and Ryan wrapped him in a hug.

 

“I won’t let anything happen to you. I promise.”

 

Gavin tucked himself into Ryan’s chest.

 

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep.”

 

“I don’t.”

 

Ryan whispered to him and moved away. The grey didn’t spread anymore but it didn’t go away either. Gavin tucked his wings in again and hid them.

 

“I’ll go see when Jack is gonna make dinner. I’ll bring it up to you.”

 

Gavin nodded.

 

“Thank you, Ryan.”

 

With that he left and Gavin was alone again. His mind reeled as he began to really process what just happened. He’d felt Lust for the first time. To make matters worse, he’d felt Lust for a man. Ryan hadn’t meant to hurt him, he knew that, but Ryan had seen something that Gavin had never shown anyone and had taken some advantages with it. He couldn’t bring himself to blame Ryan though. He was right about something. If Gavin stayed here he would fall, be it murder or lust something would burn his wings to black. Gavin fell to the floor and pulled his knees up to his chest. He was becoming a sinner already.

 

“Please, Father, forgive me. I never meant to go against your word. I repent my sins. Lead me away from this temptation. Please.”

 

Gavin cried and hugged his knees. He’d never felt so afraid and so alone in all his existence. It was an empty ache in his chest. The tears spilling over burned against his cheeks. He had known for a long time that he’d been lost but he hadn’t realized just how lost he’d gotten. It was jarring to say the least.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That fucking bastard. Did he hurt you? Did he push you? I’ll fucking wring his neck.”

Ryan paced the living room for a while. Everyone else was busy but he was left with his thoughts. Gavin was an Angel. Gavin was endangered here by the amount of sin that lived in this penthouse. Those were two things he knew. He also now knew that Gavin was lost. He couldn’t find his home and it made Ryan wonder if there was a way to find the gate again. It raised a million questions in his mind.

 

“You’re gonna wear a hole in the floor if you keep that up.”

 

Jack voiced pulled him out of his thoughts.

 

“What’s on your mind, Ryan?”

 

She sat in her chair and looked at him. Jack was a wise woman, she was their mother for all intents and purposes. She couldn’t have her own children and gladly took on her little criminal boys, treating them as her own blood. People often made the mistake of thinking this made her soft and weak. Ryan knew though, that Jack was stronger than even Geoff himself. She’d face death and laughed. She’d had everything taken from her and she turned around and created her own new home. She could be as cold and vicious as the Vagabond when she wanted to. She was a smart woman, though, and she could read Ryan like an open book.

 

“I’m…worried about Gavin. He’s not meant for this life. He’s a good man.”

 

Jack sighed and looked at him, beckoning him forward. He sat on the stool in front of her.

 

“You were once a good man too, Ryan. Remember that. People change. You may be concerned for him but you have to let Gavin choose for himself. I know it’s who you are to be protective of those who you see innocence in but Gavin found his way to us for a reason, I’m sure of it.”

 

“How can you have so much faith in that?”

 

“Because I can read people. You know that well enough. Gavin is unusual. He is good, but you are as well. It’s different but I think in time he can learn. And if he doesn’t then he’s free to leave. He saved Michael, that earns him a pass if he wants it. Geoff agrees.”

 

Ryan looked at his feet.

 

“And if we corrupt him? If he falls too far into this?”

 

Jack sighed and tilted Ryan’s head back up.

 

“You worry too much. Come help me make dinner.”

 

~~~~~

 

Gavin wasn’t hungry when he heard the knock on his door but Ryan just opened it anyways.

 

“What’s wrong with you?”

 

It wasn’t Ryan’s voice that greeted him. He looked up to see Michael carrying two plates of food instead.

 

“Nothing.”

 

Gavin wiped at his eyes and sat up a little.

 

“You know, you’re a really shitty liar. You can talk to me, you know. We’ve all been there. First criminal act is hard. First bullet wound sucks ass.”

 

Gavin shook his head as Michael sat down.

 

“It’s not that.”

 

“Then what? I’m listening.”

 

Gavin’s face turned red and he didn’t know what to say.

 

“Ryan…kissed me…”

 

“That fucking bastard. Did he hurt you? Did he push you? I’ll fucking wring his neck.”

 

Michael looked livid.

 

“No. None of that. It wasn’t like that.”

 

Michael settled back down but he still looked angry.

 

“Ryan isn’t usually like that. He doesn’t hurt people like that. He’s always expressly been against it. It’s the one line he won’t cross. That and killing kids.”

 

Gavin felt some relief at that at least.

 

“Then why did you think he had?”

 

“Because you’ve been crying and you seem really upset about whatever happened.”

 

“No, that’s just…I’m…”

 

Gavin trailed off and looked at the floor.

 

“So, he kissed you…?”

 

Gavin nodded and tried to form a sentence in his head.

 

“Yeah, he kissed me…a lot. His hands…”

 

Gavin blushed and realized what he was saying.

 

“Yeah, he’s good with his hands.”

 

Michael grinned and Gavin raised an eyebrow.

 

“You can’t say anything that’ll bug me. We’ve pretty much all slept with each other at some point or other.”

 

“Then why was Ryan mad about Ray and you?”

 

“Because of all the drama that led to it. And they’d been together exclusively for a while. We kind of all talked about it and realized that that was the actual mistake. It’s easier when we’re all open to each other. No drama and better sex.”

 

Michael shrugged and laughed at the face Gavin made.

 

“Ok, so Ryan kissed you and touched you. Why are you upset about it? That means he’s accepted you as one of us and potentially likes you enough to include you in the fun.”

 

“I’ve never…”

 

“Oh, right. Well I guess I at least got your first kiss. But you didn’t sleep with him, right?”

 

Gavin shook his head.

 

“I still don’t see what you’re so upset about.”

 

“It’s…he’s…a man.”

 

“Oh…that…well…did you like it?”

 

Michael watched him and Gavin honestly wanted to curl in on himself. Just thinking about it made him all hot and irritated.

 

“Yeah…”

 

“So, there’s nothing wrong with that.”

 

“Yeah but…”

 

“No, Gavin, listen to me. You’re into who you’re into and no God should be able to tell you that you’re going to hell for it. If you’re gay then you’re gay. Don’t let some cloud sitting judgemental old geezer make you feel ashamed of that.”

 

Michael sighed and moved closer to Gavin, sitting with his back against the wall.

 

“Have you ever felt that about a girl before? You could be Bi.”

 

Gavin shook his head. He admired women, they were beautiful creatures but he’d never been interested in them. Though he’d never been interested in men either.

 

“No, but I’ve never felt it for a guy before either.”

 

“Wait…you’ve never been turned on…by anyone?”

 

Gavin shook his head and Michael made a little exasperated noise.

 

“How the hell is that even possible?”

 

Gavin didn’t know how to answer, he didn’t know it was supposed to be that normal of a thing. Though it was likely different for humans, compared to what an Angel felt.

 

“So…do you like Ryan then?”

 

Gavin looked at him in confusion.

 

“Like do you want to sleep with him?”

 

“No.”

 

That was a lie. Part of him wondered what it would be like but his wings turning gray terrified him. He didn’t want it to happen. If his wings ever turned completely black there was no coming back. Michael took a deep breath.

 

“What about Ray?”

 

Gavin had no interest in Ray, nothing more than friendship anyways. He shook his head and rested his chin on his knees.

 

“Geoff?”

 

That was just weird to Gavin and he pulled a face.

 

“Geoff is like a father…absolutely not.”

 

Michael chuckled at that and put his arm around Gavin.

 

“What about me?”

 

Gavin looked up at Michael as he asked, a question in his own mind but it was answered when he saw Michael’s face. Michael did want him. Something about that made him inexplicably happy.

 

“I…I c-can’t.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“You’re my friend, Michael….and I just can’t…I’m sorry.”

 

Gavin hid his face.

 

“You’re still a shit liar.”

 

Michael nudged at Gavin’s shoulder, making him look up again. Michael leaned so close that their faces were almost touching and Gavin could feel the heat of Michael’s breath on his face. An intense surge of heat race through him. He wanted Michael to kiss him, to really kiss him this time. He wanted what Ryan had done to him but he wanted it to be Michael. Anything he’d felt for Ryan was multiplied by ten with Michael and he hadn’t even touched him yet. It made his brain fuzzy and he didn’t know why he was feeling like this. He could see the coppery red brown flecks in Michael’s dark brown eyes. He could see every freckle and scar that marked his face. Even the spot on his nose where his glasses usually sat. Michael’s mouth hovered so close to his own it would take nothing to just kiss him and drink it all in. Let the feeling overwhelm him. Before he could though Michael was suddenly several feet away and Ryan was holding him by the collar.

 

“PG. Keep it PG in here, dammit.”

 

Ryan grumbled and Gavin let his breath go. The intense feeling lingered but only barely.

 

“I leave you alone and this happens. You don’t make it easy, do you.”

 

“I’m sorry, Ryan.”

 

Gavin hung his head. Michael broke free of Ryan’s grip though.

 

“What is so wrong with him wanting to kiss me? Are you jealous, Ryan?”

 

“Trust me. He doesn’t want to kiss you. I can promise you that.”

 

Ryan growled and Michael looked at Gavin, who shook his head.

 

“You fucking suck at lying. Fuck this, I’m going to my room. If you decide to stop lying to yourself and me then you know where to find me.”

 

Michael took off and left Gavin sitting there with Ryan looking at him.

 

“Gavin…you wanted to, didn’t you?”

 

Gavin nodded as the tears started again. He felt so conflicted right now. He wanted to but he didn’t want to fall because of it.

 

“Would it really be enough to make you fall?”

 

Gavin nodded as Ryan kneeled in front of him.

 

“Lust is a deadly sin. It would destroy me if I let it have me.”

 

“Then I’ll make him leave you alone…if you want me to.”

 

“Please, don’t hurt him.”

 

“I won’t.”

 

Ryan kissed his forehead and rose to his feet again before leaving the room and leaving Gavin by himself once more.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m gonna leave you two to whatever you were arguing about because I’m sure Angel business is none of mine.”
> 
> Ryan shook his head and wandered away upstairs.
> 
> “They know?”

The weeks passed and Michael stayed away from him. Ryan had kept his word and hadn’t seemed to hurt Michael but now Michael would hardly look at Gavin. It made him feel empty and lost. He didn’t understand it. Ray was doing his best to keep Gavin company though. He’d started getting him to play on the Xbox with him when they had time. It was fun and it did distract him. They did a few heists and Ryan always took Gavin with him, keeping him close and out of trouble. True to his word he protected Gavin from things that could tarnish his wings.

 

Today the others were out doing their own things and Gavin was left in the penthouse by himself. He let his wings out and padded happily to the kitchen in search of snacks. Jack left prepared things in the fridge for her boys and she happily added the things she noticed Gavin was fond of. Mostly fruit and some sandwiches. He grabbed a container of grapes and a sandwich, and shoved a bottle of water under his arm before retreating back to his room. He sat in front of his laptop and looked through some videos on YouTube.

 

He was totally engrossed in the ridiculous stunt the people on the screen were pulling when he heard the bell that meant someone was at the door. He furrowed his brows together. No one could get into the building unless someone let them in, let alone get to the penthouse door without one of the doormen calling up to let them know. He hid his wings and grabbed his gun off his dresser before going out to see who it was. He was getting used to the thing, he wasn’t fond of that idea but if anyone attacked him it was a defense. He’d never had to fire it because of Ryan though. He got to the door and looked through the peephole. He couldn’t see anyone. He grumbled and opened the door carefully, keeping his gun at the ready. He looked out and saw a familiar face.

 

“Jeremy?”

 

“What the…Gavin, why do you have a gun?”

 

“No one should be able to get in here and the others don’t knock…”

 

Jeremy shook his head and stepped past Gavin, into the penthouse.

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

“Checking on you. I heard you were in the area and someone saw you with these criminals. There’re rumours that you’ve fallen going around among those of us on Earth. Alfredo was beside himself and he was having an absolute freak out so I came to see what was going on.”

 

“Fallen? No. My wings are still white.”

 

“Oh yeah? Let me see them then.”

 

Gavin wrinkled up his nose. He didn’t want Jeremy to see the grey. He’d know something had happened. He didn’t have a choice though as Jeremy stood there with his arms folded over his chest. Gavin sighed heavily and unfurled them. Jeremy looked relieved, until he looked down at the ends.

 

“Gavin! What did you do?”

 

Jeremy gasped and moved to look closer at his wings and the light grey feathers along the bottom.

 

“It was nothing. Ok, it was a mistake and a misunderstanding that I repented for weeks. The grey won’t go away though. Don’t judge me.”

 

“I’m not…I’m just worried. If you fall…you’ll never be able to go back.”

 

“I already can’t, Jeremy, none of us can because we don’t know where the gate is.”

 

“We’ll find it.”

 

Gavin shook his head. It’d been so long he didn’t know if he believed that anymore.

 

“Come on, Gav, you can’t lose faith.”

 

“I’m not. I just don’t know how we’re suddenly going to find something we’ve been trying to find for a hundred years.”

 

Jeremy sighed heavily.

 

“We’re trying. Though you seem to have found a comfortable place to hide.”

 

Jeremy looked around the penthouse and shook his head.

 

“Jeremy, when have any of us really had a home? We never got to see Eden before Father cast everyone out of it because of the humans.”

 

“And yet here you are living with a bunch of them. And a group of Sinners at that.”

 

“They’re kind people, they gave me a home and welcomed me into their family.”

 

“This is not a family, this is a den of thieves and murders.”

 

“You don’t know them.”

 

“I don’t have to, Gavin. Father said…”

 

“Why do we care so much what Father said? He’s been gone for over two thousand years and shows no signs of coming back any time soon.”

 

Jeremy looked at him wide eyed, in shock of the words he just heard come out of Gavin’s mouth.

 

“I…Gavin…”

 

“No, Jeremy. He left us, how can you not be angry at him for that.”

 

“I am. But I also want to forgive him. There’s got to be a reason he left. Maybe if we can get home we’ll find that reason.”

 

“Uh……”

 

Gavin looked up to see Ryan carrying a box and staring at the pair of them.

 

“Ryan…this is Jeremy…my…brother…”

 

Jeremy glared at Gavin but Ryan just nodded.

 

“I’m gonna leave you two to whatever you were arguing about because I’m sure Angel business is none of mine.”

 

Ryan shook his head and wandered away upstairs.

 

“They _know_?”

 

“Only Ryan, he walked in on me when I wasn’t hiding my wings. He hasn’t told the others and he keeps me out danger of falling.”

 

Jeremy shook his head as Gavin hid his wings again. Ryan walked back past them to the kitchen and Gavin started to become curious when he started gathering towels and a bowl of water.

 

“Is everything ok, Ryan?”

 

Ryan looked up and nodded.

 

“Yeah…I just…some asshole threw this cat out of his house and I couldn’t leave her there. I think she’s in labour. He kicked her…so I did the same to him and then brought her back here as quickly as I could. I just hope her and the kittens are ok.”

 

Ryan carried his supplies back upstairs and Jeremy just stood there in pure confusion.

 

“He…beat someone…who hurt a cat?”

 

“I told you. They’re kind people. I guess maybe Ryan has a thing about people hurting animals. I know he cries when animals die in movies…come on.”

 

Gavin grabbed Jeremy’s arm and dragged him up to Ryan’s room. Jeremy looked incredibly uncomfortable at the number of weapons in the room but Gavin had come to admire Ryan’s knife collection. They found Ryan in the corner trying to coax a small orange cat out of under his desk.

 

“Come on, little one, I’m not gonna hurt you. I wanna look at you and make sure you’re ok.”

 

Gavin kneeled on the floor beside Ryan and watched him. Jeremy sat on the floor a little away from them. Ryan was much bigger than him and Gavin understood Jeremy’s nervousness. The cat stubbornly wouldn’t come out from under the desk and she hissed at Ryan when he reached for her.

 

“Let me try.”

 

Gavin moved a little closer and reached his hand under, holding it in front of her. She sniffed it and rubbed her face on his hand. He gently patted her head and reached his other hand under to pull her out. She meowed but that was the extent of her protests. He put her in the box Ryan had brought her in that was now cushioned with a towel. Ryan smiled a little and looked at her carefully. As long as Gavin was petting her she let Ryan touch her.

 

“I think she’s ok. I’m not as sure about the kittens but we’ll see.”

 

It was about an hour until the last kitten was born. She had four but one didn’t make it and Ryan’s eyes teared up that he couldn’t save it. They washed the kittens and Jeremy gently picked up the one that’d been stillborn. He murmured a prayer that Gavin was very familiar with to it.

 

“Do animals get to go to Heaven?”

 

“Despite the ridiculously common belief, yes. There are many of them there.”

 

Jeremy said quietly and it made Ryan smile a little, knowing that the kitten was going to be there.

 

“Good.”

 

“I don’t understand how someone who can so easily take a life would care so much about the life of a kitten.”

 

Ryan set the last kitten in with the mother for her to nurse and he looked at Jeremy.

 

“It never used to be easy…and I have my limits but…the people I kill…it’s not so black and white the way you see it.”

 

Jeremy gave him a doubtful look.

 

“If it makes you feel better I’ve never killed a child or a priest.”

 

“Not really but I appreciate the sentiment.”

 

Jeremy sighed as he wrapped the kitten in a towel and set it down. He jumped when he heard commotion downstairs. Ryan and Gavin both looked at the door before going to look. Geoff was holding Jack as she cried and Michael cursed, carrying Ray with him. Gavin could see from here that there was a lot of blood.

 

“Those bastards need to be put in their place, Geoff, we should have done it a long time ago and you know that.”

 

“Nevermind that, find Ryan. Now.”

 

“I’m right here.”

 

Ryan said as he headed down the stairs. Michael hoisted Ray up onto the counter and Gavin’s heart sank. He’d been shot. Gavin could feel Jeremy close behind him, trying to hide.

 

“What happened?”

 

Ryan asked as he moved over to look at Ray. Jack pushed away from Geoff, pushing back the tears to help Ryan.

 

“Funhaus.”

 

Ryan growled loudly and turned back to Ray. They could all see the hurt on Ryan’s face though and Gavin was a little worried. He looked at Jeremy who rolled his eyes but nodded. They both stepped forward, shooing Jack and Ryan away from him. Ryan didn’t want to budge but Gavin rested a hand on his arm and gave him a reassuring look. When Ryan backed down Jack followed suit. Jeremy looked lost but he did what Gavin told him to do. Gavin had dug a few bullets out of both Ryan and Geoff, it didn’t bother him as much but Ray’s was in his chest and that was a more delicate situation. Both of the Angels were using the little healing ability they had to protect him until they could find the bullet.

 

When Gavin looked at his back he could see the bullet just under the skin, meaning he had to cut into him to get it. Ryan handed him a knife. He was the only one that stayed to watch while the other three perched themselves in the living room waiting hopefully. Jack got upset watching them and had to sit in Geoff’s lap so he could hold her. Ray was the youngest and he was still a baby in her eyes. When Gavin finally got the bullet out he and Jeremy started to clean and bandage Ray, hoping that the blood loss wasn’t too great already. They used every bit of power they could, willing him to be okay. When they finished, Ryan scooped Ray up and held him close, whispering to him as he took him upstairs to his room. They would hear from Ryan when he woke up. 

 

Jack had fallen asleep in Geoff’s arms and Gavin was glad she could rest. Michael still looked furious but Geoff was shaking his head at everything he was saying.

 

“Geoff, you cannot tell me you don’t want to kill them just as much as I do.”

 

“I do, but I will not start an all-out war.”

 

“They started this by shooting Ray, he had no weapons and wasn’t doing anything but getting lunch. They can’t even claim they were provoked. It was a blatant act of war and you know it.”

 

“Then we’d be giving them what they want. We need to look after Ray, take care of him and make sure he recovers. In the mean time I have no problem sending out Ryan, and only Ryan, to find the shooter and teach him a lesson. But we will not launch a full force attack.”

 

Michael threw his arms up and sunk into his chair, grumbling and seething about the decision. Geoff looked up at Gavin and Jeremy, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Who is your friend, Gavin?”

 

“Um…this is actually one of my brothers…Jeremy.”

 

Gavin offered a small smile and Jeremy nodded.

 

“Our family doesn’t have a lot to do with each other but I found out that Gavin was in the area and I wanted to check on him. I’m sorry for intruding in your home.”

 

“Gavin’s family is welcome. Most of us don’t have any family so I’m glad to see you. It’s reassuring to know Gavin has someone other than us if he needs them.”

 

Jeremy looked incredibly uncomfortable but nodded. He looked at Gavin.

 

“I guess I’m not convincing you to come with me?”

 

“This is my home, Jeremy.”

 

“Well at least you have one then.”

 

Geoff looked bothered by the statement.

 

“You’re welcome to stay here if you have nowhere else. Gavin’s room has space for two.”

 

“No offense, but I’d rather not. I’ll talk to you later, Gav.”

 

Gavin nodded and Jeremy turned on his heal and headed for the door. When it closed behind him Gavin deflated and slumped onto the couch.

 

“If you wanted to go with him you could’ve.”

 

“I’m not close to any of my family. He was here to scold me more than anything.”

 

Geoff frowned and shook his head. Gavin looked at Michael but he wouldn’t even look at him. It hurt and Gavin couldn’t take it.

 

“I think I’m gonna go to bed early.”

 

Geoff nodded.

 

“Goodnight, Gavin.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Love you, Micoo.”
> 
> It came out shaky and he’d messed up Michael’s name but he didn’t seem to mind.
> 
> “Love you too, Gavvy.”

Gavin laid awake, unable to actually fall asleep. He wanted Ray to be okay and he wanted Michael to just talk to him at least. He didn’t know what Ryan had said to him but it worked a little too well. He heard yelling downstairs and he grabbed his headphones to block it out. He could still hear the stomping on the stairs and the slam of a door but he tried not to think about what Geoff and Michael were fighting about. It’d sounded like Jack had woken up and joined in this time. It was like a teenager being scolded by his parents. He laid there for hours just listening to music and trying to fall asleep but it never came. Instead he heard some sound outside his headphones and ignored it until he felt a weight on the other side of his bed. He looked over to see Michael, eyes red from crying and his knuckles raw probably from hitting his punching bag. Gavin pulled out his headphones and rolled over to face Michael, just glad to have him nearby. Michael looked at him and Gavin’s heart hurt at the look on his face.

 

“Why won’t you talk to me anymore?”

 

Gavin asked him quietly.

 

“Because Ryan told me that you wanted nothing to do with me and that if I went near you again he’d make the day we met you look like a day at the spa. He had a gun in his hand so I knew he wasn’t fucking around. He never pulls a gun on anyone in this Crew. A knife, sure, but never a gun.”

 

“He was lying.”

 

Gavin sighed.

 

“Why?”

 

“He’s just protecting me. I wanted him to make you back off but I didn’t mean this.”

 

Michael frowned.

 

“Why do you need to be protected from me? I would never hurt you and you should know that.”

 

“It’s complicated.”

 

“Is it because of the kiss?”

 

Gavin couldn’t look at him. He couldn’t tell Michael he was an Angel and he couldn’t explain any of this.

 

“Gav…if you’re not ready then I’m not going to push you, I just don’t know what you’re afraid of. Has someone hurt you before?”

 

“No.”

 

Gavin buried his face in the pillow and then he felt Michael’s hand on his.

 

“I’m just scared.”

 

He mumbled and Michael sighed.

 

“Of what? Being gay? Going to hell? It hurting? What are you so afraid of, Gavin? I’m here and I’m listening.”

 

Gavin was afraid of all of those things. It’d taken him a while to come to grips with realizing that he actually was only attracted to men. It scared him but he’d yet to give in to it so his wings hadn’t darkened because of it. He wasn’t afraid of going to hell in the sense of after he died, but he was afraid of falling and becoming like Lucifer. He’d done some looking into it purely out of curiosity and he was afraid of it hurting. That much was true.

 

“Michael, I can’t.”

 

“Do you like me?”

 

“Of course I do, Mich-“

 

“That’s not what I meant and you know it.”

 

Gavin sighed and looked at their hands, Michael laced his fingers in with Gavin’s. It was such a simple thing but the closeness of it made Gavin happy.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Then why are you afraid to be with me?”

 

Gavin looked at him and saw the hurt in Michael’s eyes. He didn’t know why he felt like this. He couldn’t understand why he wanted to be with Michael despite what he knew would happen. It almost seemed worth darkening his wings if he could be with Michael just once.

 

“Because I feel lost…I don’t know what I’m doing…”

 

Gavin bit his lip and waited for Michael to tell him that was ridiculous but he didn’t.

 

“I love you, Gavin.”

 

Gavin’s heart stopped and he looked at Michael. He couldn’t have heard that right. He reeled as he processed the words. Could that be what this feeling was? The ache when Michael wasn’t near him, when he wouldn’t speak to him. The emptiness and the loss. Could that be because he loved him? Nothing else made sense and it brought tears to Gavin’s eyes.

 

“I love you too, Michael…but I’m…”

 

“I know you’re scared. I won’t let anything happen to you. I promise. You’re safe.”

 

Gavin cried and Michael pulled him over to curl into him, wrapping himself around Gavin and murmuring to him that it was okay. They stayed like that for while until Gavin’s breathing evened out and the tears stopped coming. He looked up at Michael and his heart fluttered. It was the same as the day that Ryan dragged him away. His face was more beautiful than anything Gavin had ever seen, even with the newer cuts and scars from him standing too close to one of his explosives when it went off. There was a scar in his eyebrow now and it had been so close to his eye that Jack had freaked out. Michael just lay there, looking back at Gavin. He leaned up and kissed Michael, making the other man start a little but they both melted into it. The kiss was so filled with need that it hurt and Gavin just wanted to disappear into Michael’s touch. Michael turned himself so that he could kiss Gavin properly, running his hand over his hips and over the bare skin of his stomach. He’d never put his shirt back on and he hadn’t even realized it. Gavin whined as Michael moved his mouth to his neck. He was gentler than Ryan but it felt so much more intense and it was making him lose his sense a little. Gavin grabbed at Michael’s shirt sleeve, pulling him closer. Michael moved his mouth down to Gavin’s chest and he pulled one of his nipples between his teeth, making Gavin gasp in shock and moan at the feeling. Michael seemed to like this reaction and moved to the other one. Gavin couldn’t help the little noises escaping him.

 

“Michael, please…”

 

Gavin groaned, making Michael stop and look at him.

 

“You…but…are you sure you want to do this?”

 

Gavin had never been so sure about it. He was willing to give up his wings and his home for Michael, it was an overwhelming feeling but he wanted it. He nodded and whined.

 

“Yes.”

 

Michael smiled more gently and shifted so that he was above Gavin on his hands and knees, leaning down to kiss him and moving one of his hands along Gavin’s body. A trail of the firey feeling followed. Michael rubbed him through is pants and it was an altogether new feeling that made Gavin arch his back and moan. He tugged at Michael’s shirt until he got it off of him and could touch his chest. When Michael leaned down to kiss him again he pressed their bodies together, their chests touching and their hips pushed together causing a friction that Gavin could barely handle. Michael moaned into him mouth and bucked his hips, making Gavin jolt. Michael’s want for him was like a fog weighing him down and Gavin couldn’t take it anymore. He reached down between them and unbuckled Michael’s belt, working the zipper of his jeans down. Michael seemed to get the idea and pushed them down, his boxers sliding with them. He tugged Gavin’s pajama pants down and tossed all of it aside. It was laundry day so Gavin hadn’t even been wearing boxers and this made Michael grin. Then he seemed to think of something and took off leaving Gavin there. He came back only seconds later with a bottle and a little packet. Gavin was just happy when he settled back over him and began kissing him again.

 

“It’s gonna hurt a little, I won’t lie to you about that. But it does get better as long as you relax and remember to breathe.”

 

Gavin was a little scared of that but Michael didn’t give him much of a chance to think about it as he kissed him again. He whined as Michael moved slowly down his body, kissing the exposed skin along the way, until he rested between Gavin’s legs. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do down there but he trusted that Michael knew what he was doing. When Michael wrapped his hand around his length he jolted, the direct touch was strange and his stroking it made Gavin feel breathless. Then he did something that shocked Gavin even more and replaced his hand with his mouth. Gavin gasped at the warm feeling and the flick of his tongue sent a shiver up his spine. Gavin had to clamp his hand over his mouth to keep any obscene words from spilling out. Michael noticed and chuckled making Gavin whine high in his throat. He bobbed his head up and down, making the feeling intensify and Gavin couldn’t stop the moans from coming out of his mouth. He grabbed fistfuls of the sheets and let himself get lost him the feeling a little. It didn’t hurt so Gavin knew this wasn’t all Michael was going to do but it felt so good he didn’t want him to stop. Tension built in his abdomen and he whimpered.

 

“M-m-michael…”

 

He could barely manage even his name and it became a broken whine when Michael stopped. He grabbed the bottle and put some of the clear liquid on his fingers.

 

“Remember to relax.”

 

Gavin closed his eyes tightly and braced himself as he felt Michael’s fingers and the cold liquid against his hole. He gasped at the little pain that started when Michael pushed his finger in. Gavin gritted his teeth together and tried to remind himself to breathe and relax. After a little while of Michael moving his finger in and out it did get easier but as soon as it did he added another finger and the pain started again. Gavin realized what he was doing. He was stretching his fingers open, trying to get him to loosen up and it was working. He moved slowly and deliberately, adding a third finger when Gavin started to moan at the two. This stretched and burned, Gavin let out a little cry and Michael paused.

 

“You ok?”

 

“Hurts…”

 

“I know, baby, it’ll stop. I’ll make you feel good.”

 

Michael leaned down to kiss Gavin’s hips as he moved his hand. It did stop and Gavin found himself pushing down onto Michael’s fingers, wanting more of whatever this feeling was. When Michael pulled his hand away, Gavin heard the little packet being opened and then the bottle was opened again a minute later. He looked down to see Michael stroking himself with the liquid on his hand before he added more to Gavin’s hole.

 

“This part is worse. But it’ll feel good in a minute.”  

 

Gavin couldn’t imagine worse but he didn’t need long to find out. Michael lined himself up and started to push. Gavin cried out at the feeling but Michael silenced him with a kiss. It hurt so much it brought tears to Gavin’s eyes. Michael gently wiped away the tears and then all of a sudden, he stopped pushing.

 

“Wh…”

 

Gavin looked down to see why, Michael was all the way inside him and the burning was starting to fade a little as he took deep breathes. His body was getting used to it. But again, just when it stopped Michael moved. He moved slowly, trying not to hurt Gavin but it hurt anyways. Then Gavin gasped loudly as Michael hit something in him, making the fire spread through him faster than before. The pain started to fade and instead he felt amazing as Michael kissed and touched him, pulling his mind away from the pain until it was gone. As Michael thrusted into him harder than before it made Gavin reach up to hold onto his shoulders.

 

“Shit…”

 

Michael groaned under his breath and Gavin noticed the look on Michael’s face. This felt good for him too and Gavin wanted more for both of them. He pushed down to meet Michael’s thrusts and moaned loudly as Michael hit that spot again. He couldn’t find words, it just came out in incoherent moans and whines. Michael moaned too and Gavin loved the sound of it, his voice low and full of need as he moved faster. Gavin moved his legs up over Michael’s hips, hoping to make it easier for him. The harder Michael hit that spot the more the tension in his abdomen started to build again. Gavin felt like his whole body was on fire and he wasn’t convinced that he wasn’t with the sweat building on both of them.

 

“Fuck…Gavvy…so good…”

 

Michael babbled as he kissed Gavin’s neck. The nickname made his brain spin a little. He liked it.

 

“Ah…oh god, I’m gonna cum.”

 

Michael thrusted harder and his rhythm faltered but Gavin didn’t know what he meant. He arched his back as Michael hit that spot a few times in a row and moaned loudly, the tension becoming too much. It was starting to hurt and Gavin wanted it to stop, he didn’t want to have to tell Michael to stop. Before Gavin could find the words to tell Michael something was wrong it released and his body spasmed as the fire tore through him, it felt like his nerve endings were fried. Michael cried out as Gavin tensed and Gavin felt him twitch and watched as his body did the same thing, tensing and shivering. He slowed to a stop and they both fought to catch their breath. Gavin whimpered as Michael pulled out of him and left the bed shakily for a minute. When he came back he had a soft towel from Gavin’s clean laundry. He didn’t notice the mess on his stomach until Michael started to clean him up and he became a little concerned at what that had been. Michael saw the worry on Gavin’s face and raised an eyebrow.

 

“Ok, I get never being kissed and never having had sex but you cannot tell me you’ve never even cum before.”

 

Gavin shook his head, guessing that that’s what Michael had meant before. Michael shook his head.

 

“Good lord, you depraved soul. Was it at least good then, for your first time?”

 

Gavin smiled and nodded, still not trusting his voice. Michael grinned and kissed him, tossing the towel away and pulling Gavin close to cuddle him. Gavin liked this. It was comfortable and he felt safe. He liked being close to Michael like this.

 

“Love you, Micoo.”

 

It came out shaky and he’d messed up Michael’s name but he didn’t seem to mind.

 

“Love you too, Gavvy.”

 

Gavin beamed at the nickname and snuggled into Michael’s chest, his eyelids becoming heavy and yawning as sleep started to take him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “There’s our boy. We heard that Michael corrupted you.”

He woke to yelling and it was very loud. It was in his room. He opened his eyes to see Ryan holding Michael against the wall with a gun in his hand.

 

“What the fuck did I tell you about going near him? And you go and fuck him? You really have a death wish don’t you.”

 

Gavin jumped up and whimpered as pain shot through his lower back. He fought against it and pulled at Ryan’s arm.

 

“Don’t hurt him. You promised me you wouldn’t hurt him. It’s not his fault.”

 

Ryan looked at Gavin and frowned.

 

“Of course, it’s his fault, only one of you had any experience with that and I warned him.”

 

“No, Ryan, I wanted him to. He asked me if I was sure and I said yes. He didn’t hurt me. He didn’t do anything wrong.”

 

Ryan growled and looked at Gavin, then at Michael who said nothing and just looked scared like he’d been yanked out of bed suddenly and only barely understood what was going on.

 

“Ryan, I promise you it’s not his fault. He didn’t push me, he didn’t ask. I wanted it.”

 

Ryan glared at Michael and dropped him.

 

“Get the fuck out before I change my mind. I need to talk to Gavin.”

 

Michael looked at Gavin, who nodded before grabbing his pants and kissing Gavin on the way out. When he was gone Ryan glared at Gavin.

 

“Are you insane? Let me see your wings, you idiot. After everything I’ve been doing to try and stop this from happening to you and you blow it in one night because he convinced you it was a good idea.”

 

Gavin glared back at him, but his heart sank as he realized what Ryan meant. Tears welled up in his eyes and Ryan sighed heavily, reaching out to hold Gavin’s arms as he unfurled his wings. Gavin hiccupped a little as he saw them. Ryan gasped and furrowed his brows together. They hadn’t changed. Gavin’s mind reeled as he tried to understand how that was possible. Ryan had only been kissing him when they turned grey. Michael had slept with him and they hadn’t changed in the slightest. The grey was still there but it hadn’t spread and there was no black.

 

“I don’t…how…”

 

“It was Lust that turned them before, right?”

 

Ryan looked at Gavin who nodded.

 

“You love him, don’t you?”

 

It wasn’t really a question. Ryan knew even before Gavin nodded.

 

“You didn’t commit a sin. You slept with the man you love. It wasn’t just Lust. Gay marriage isn’t legal here so it can’t even be a sin for being out of wedlock.”

 

“But…he’s a man…”

 

“I guess the Bible is wrong then.”

 

Gavin’s mind needed a minute to process that. Being gay…wasn’t a sin. It was no different than a man and a woman. Lust was still a deadly sin but Lust was cancelled out by love. His heart ached with joy as he realized what that meant. He couldn’t help the happy tears that replaced the ones of fear. Ryan smiled and hugged Gavin, resting his chin on Gavin’s head.

 

“You should probably get dressed and I think I owe Michael an apology again.”

 

Gavin nodded and smiled as Ryan let go of him and left to find Michael. Gavin hid his wings again and got dressed in his favourite button down and some jeans before padding down the stairs to the kitchen. Geoff’s face lit up and he held his arms out to Gavin.

 

“There’s our boy. We heard that Michael corrupted you.”

 

Ray laughed at Geoff’s comment and then groaned as it hurt him. He was glad to see Ray awake and laughing at least. Jack put food in front of Ray and smiled warmly.

 

“I don’t know what you and your brother did but Ray is doing amazingly.”

 

Gavin smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

 

“I didn’t know Gavin had a brother.”

 

Ray looked at him in confusion.

 

“I have a few. But none of us really associate with each other. Jeremy was just checking on me because he heard I was in the area.”

 

“Huh…ok then.”

 

Ray shrugged and turned his attention to his food. Gavin smiled as Ryan pulled a chair up beside Ray and put his arm behind him. They seemed happier than they had in a while and it made Gavin happy to see. Ray leaned into Ryan and Gavin smiled before turning to get some food. He heard footsteps behind him and saw Michael. They grabbed their food and went to the living room. Michael sat on the couch so Gavin sat down close beside him.

 

“We ok?”

 

Michael asked as he looked at him.

 

“Yeah, why wouldn’t we be?”

 

“Ryan seemed pretty pissed and he made me leave.”

 

“He was just making sure I was okay. And I am. I’m happy.”

 

Gavin leaned into Michael’s arm. Michael smiled and lifted his arm to put it around Gavin. He kissed the side of his head gently.

 

“Good.”

 

Geoff and Jack came into the living room and sat in their arm chairs with their food. Ryan came in with Ray a couple minutes later, holding him up a bit and helping him sit on the other couch. Gavin smiled at the family sitting here together.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Nothing could be truer. God loves us all and in our love of others we honour him.”
> 
> Gavin smiled back and set it back down.
> 
> “It’s perfect.”

Jeremy started making weekly appearances after Jack demanded he stay for dinner the next time he showed up to see Gavin. Ryan really liked Jeremy and they would sit playing the Xbox together before dinner. Jeremy seemed to be fond of Ryan as well and it made Gavin smile to see a brother making a friend. Jeremy, however, was not fond of Michael. Once he found out about him and Gavin he’d gotten into an argument with Gavin about it when the others weren’t around. When he found out about Gavin’s wings and the lack of burning it just confused him. They both been convinced it was a sin but it seemed that they’d been told wrong. He got used to Michael and would joke around with him like he would the others but he still got uncomfortable when Michael kissed Gavin or leaned into him or called him by a nickname.

 

It became the silent rule in the penthouse that Gavin and Michael were a thing the way Jack and Geoff were. Ray wanted to play with Michael but he turned Ray down without even asking Gavin. He wasn’t sure how he felt about sharing Michael when he knew that he couldn’t do the same. He felt bad for keeping him to himself but Michael didn’t seem bothered by it. Ryan kept Ray busy though, understanding Gavin’s predicament. They hadn’t done a heist in a while but there was talks of something big being planned slowly. It would be a challenge for everyone involved. Gavin was working on figuring out a new hacking software for this one and he was getting better at it.

 

The thing that was making Gavin the most nervous was Christmas coming up. Christmas had a strange effect on Angels, and he wouldn’t be able to hide his wings. He didn’t know what he was going to do. Most Angels just hid themselves away during the holiday. In heaven there were festivities but with no way to get there the Angels on Earth couldn’t participate. To make matters worse everyone in the penthouse was getting excited about it and talking about dinner and gifts. Ryan has even bought little bows for his kittens, which he’d decided to keep after much encouragement from Jack. Gavin just wasn’t in the mood to celebrate. The heist was set to be before that though so he focused his energy on that.

 

Michael was growing frustrated at Gavin’s lack of festive mood and general unhelpfulness when he tried to figure out what to get him for Christmas.

 

“Come on, there’s gotta be something you want.”

 

“I don’t really need anything.”

 

“I didn’t ask what you needed. Do you not like Christmas?”

 

“I like it, I’m just…distracted right now.”

 

“Dude, you’ve got that software figured out already. Quit worrying about it so much. Come on. Jack is gonna make a huge dinner and everyone is gonna be here. Even Burnie and Gus are coming out from under their rock to celebrate. We see them like twice a year.”

 

“I have no idea who Burnie and Gus are.”

 

“They were the original Kingpins that took Geoff in and taught him what he knows. They’ve retired now but they still visit. They’re like the antisocial hermit grandfathers. It’ll be fun.”

 

Gavin sighed and shook his head, looking at Michael and feeling bad for the look on his face.

 

“I need a part for this thing. I’m gonna see if Ryan will take me to that store he showed me before.”

 

Gavin pushed out of his chair and wandered off to Ryan’s room. He knocked and Ryan answered holding a kitten against his bare chest and another clinging to the leg of his sweat pants.

 

“What’s up?”

 

“Can we go to that computer store? I need to get something.”

 

Ryan raised an eyebrow and turned around to set the kitten down. Gavin still couldn’t get over the hidden tattoos and the numerous scattered scars that covered Ryan’s torso. He had a tattoo up his rib cage and back, it was beautiful. His scars were almost pretty too and it was strange but he had a lot of them. It looked like something had tried to make him into a chew toy. Not that there weren’t a lot on his arms and a few on his face but those were different and he saw those all the time. Ryan pulled on a tshirt and jacket and changed out of his sweat pants into some jeans before tying his hair back.

 

“We’ll take Geoff’s SUV if he’s ok with it.”

 

Gavin nodded and followed him downstairs.

 

“Hey Geoff, can I borrow your car?”

 

Ryan asked as he found Geoff decorating the living room. Geoff just held up his keys and glanced over his shoulder.

 

“For every scratch you put on it I will take a chunk out of you.”

 

“Noted. No scratches. We won’t be long.”

 

Gavin followed Ryan out to the garage and climbed into the passenger seat of the large SUV. It was apparently Geoff’s winter vehicle because he refused to take his nice car out this time of year.

 

“So, what’s up? Cause I know this isn’t about some computer part. If it was you wouldn’t have that look on your face.”  

 

Ryan said as they pulled out onto the street.

 

“Just needed to get out.”

 

“Everything okay with you and Michael?”

 

“Yeah. We’re fine.”

 

“But…?”

 

Gavin looked at him and sighed.

 

“I know he’s just trying to get me to be excited about Christmas but the more he goes on about it the worse I feel.”

 

“Why? Do you not like Christmas?”

 

“I do…just…I don’t think I’ll be able to spend it here.”

 

Ryan looked at him as he stopped at a red light.

 

“Why not? Michael is looking forward to Christmas with you. We all are. Gus and Burnie are eager to meet you.”

 

“I know. That’s the problem…I can’t be around people on Christmas. I…our power is stronger and I can’t hide my wings.”

 

“Oh…yeah that could get complicated. So, what are you gonna do? Because you cannot skip Christmas dinner. Jack would kill you. Everyone but Michael has already gotten you a gift.”

 

“Even you?”

 

“Actually yes. I got it a while ago.”

 

“I haven’t gotten anyone anything. I’m sorry.”

 

“You’ve still got time.”

 

“But I won’t be there for Christmas day.”

 

“Why? Cause you’re afraid to tell them still? Gavin, what makes you think they’ll think any differently of you? I don’t.”

 

“Yeah, well, you’re weird. And they will because I’m not human and I’m older than all of you put together. You weren’t even supposed to find out.”

 

“Ah, but I did. I think you’re overthinking it.”

 

“Angels are not supposed to reveal themselves to humans.”

 

Ryan shook his head and pulled into the parking lot of the store. They went in and wandered until Gavin found what he was looking for. Then they walked to a coffee shop that was nearby and sat down to have a muffin and some hot chocolate.

 

“Gavin, I think you’ll be alright. You just have to trust them.”

 

“It’s not that I don’t…I just…I don’t know.”

 

“I can tell them if you want. That way you don’t have to face them when they find out.”

 

“They wouldn’t believe you.”

 

“Well I don’t know. I’m just trying to make it easier.”

 

“So…why can’t you hide your wings?”

 

“Because a surge of power goes through all of us. We’re supposed to be guides for people that day. Beacons of light and hope. Its why people put Angels on the tops of their trees.”

 

“Some put stars. I think Jack has a star for ours.”

 

“That’s because Gabriel appeared to the humans when Jesus was born and he radiated such light that they thought he was a star.”

 

“He’s one of your brothers?”

 

Gavin nodded and shrugged.

 

“He’s an Archangel. One of my oldest brothers. It’s Lucifer, Michael, and then Gabriel I think. Then the rest of us.”

 

“I still can’t get over the fact that Satan is literally your brother.”

 

“Sort of. We don’t share any real similarities. Just that Father created us. We were some of his first creations.”

 

“Ok. So…you can’t overcome this surge of energy to be able to hide your wings…is there anything that can make you stronger.”

 

“Unless you can somehow get food from Eden then no.”

 

Ryan made a face and took a bite of his muffin.

 

“Well…shit. I don’t know what to tell you. I still don’t think telling them will be such a big deal.”

 

Gavin looked at him doubtfully and shook his head, picking at his muffin and looking out the window. He knew Ryan was trying to help but he didn’t see how that could work. If they didn’t freak out and cast him out they’d at least end up tiptoeing around him or stop treating him like one of them.

 

“I think I’m gonna walk back.”

 

Ryan sighed but nodded, offering Gavin his jacket.

 

“There’s a heater in the car, you’ll need this more than me.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Gavin accepted it and got up, taking his hot chocolate with him. The walk would be long but he needed the time and the silence. The city was in no way silent but the others at least weren’t leaning over his shoulder. He walked for while, looking around but not focusing on anything. It wasn’t too cold out but he was glad for the jacket. He passed a shop that caught his attention when he saw the window. He stopped and looked at it. He walked inside and looked around. There were all manner of odd objects and trinkets. There was a lot to look at even though it was a small store. The wall had paintings and mirrors hanging up with some clocks scattered between them. The shelves held every manner of knick knack he could think of. The counter held even more stuff but inside the glass there were presumably more valuable things like jewelry and watches. Something in the counter actually caught his attention. It was a watch with a simple, black leather band and a plain black face except for the angel wings where the twelve was meant to be and some tiny marks at each hour. It was beautiful and it made him smile. The watch that Michael usually wore was starting to tear apart where the band attached to the face and it was about time for a new one. Even if Gavin couldn’t be there to give it to him for Christmas maybe he could at least get him a gift. He did want to spend Christmas with the Crew, in all honesty, but he couldn’t. An elderly lady came out from the back room and smiled when she saw him.

 

“Looking for a Christmas gift for a loved one?”

 

She asked him and he nodded.

 

“If there’s something you’d like to see up close just let me know.”

 

“Actually, if it’s ok, I’d like to look at this watch.”

 

“Of course.”

 

She smiled brightly and moved over to unlock the case, she pointed at the one Gavin wanted to make sure and when he nodded she pulled it out and set it on the counter in front of him. He picked it up carefully and turned it over. It was in good condition and it was working. There was an engraving on the back of it and it made Gavin smile. It was a bible passage.

 

“Above all, love each other deeply, because love covers over a multitude of sins. – 1 Peter 4:8."

 

He read it aloud and the woman smiled.

 

“Nothing could be truer. God loves us all and in our love of others we honour him.”

 

Gavin smiled back and set it back down.

 

“It’s perfect.”

 

“Would you like it wrapped?”

 

“Please.”

 

The woman smiled and nodded as she got a box for it and set to work.

 

~~~~~

 

Gavin walked into the apartment with two bags. He’d ended up wandering around to stores looking for things to get the others after he’d found Michael’s gift. Geoff was just setting out decorations when he came in. Ryan, Ray, and Michael were sitting there waiting and Gavin wasn’t quite sure why but he went up to his room with his bags and changed into more comfortable clothes before going back down to see what was going on. Michael looked up at him and patted the seat beside him. Gavin sat down and waited patiently. Jack brought out two huge bowls of popcorn and set them in front of the boys. That’s when Gavin noticed the needle and thread set out for all of them, including himself. He smiled a little and followed suit with the others when they started to build their popcorn strings. They built their strings quietly but there was a fair amount of popcorn throwing and eating. When they finished they helped each other put it on the tree. Then Geoff told them to have at it with the other decorations. Gavin smiled as he put some candy canes on the tree. He’d never done this before. He’d decorated a tree, sure, but never with a family. It was different and warm and he liked it. When they finished Jack spoke up.

 

“I think, that because this is Gavin’s first Christmas with us, he should put the star up.”

 

Gavin looked from her to the top of the tree.

 

“Oh…no that’s ok, I can’t reach that anyways. It’s fine. Whoever normally does it can.”

 

Geoff shook his head.

 

“I think I’d like to take a break from ladders this year. Ryan can help you.”

 

Jack handed him the star gently and smiled.

 

“You’re a part of this family, don’t ever forget that.”

 

Ryan stood near the tree and smiled. He crouched down as Gavin got over to him.

 

“On my shoulders.”

 

Gavin was a little wary of the idea but he climbed up so he was sitting on Ryan’s shoulders and held on for dear life as he stood up. He could more than reach the top of the tree this way so he leaned over a little and tried to set in on as steadily as he could so it wouldn’t fall over. Jack clapped happily as she beamed at him. Ryan carefully set him down and smiled at him. It kind of made him feel like a little kid but he smiled back and hugged Ryan’s torso tightly. Ryan chuckled and hugged him back, resting his cheek on the top of Gavin’s head. He heard a little click and looked over to see Jack with her phone pointed at them.

 

“Come on, I want to get all of my boys in the picture. You too, Geoffrey.”

 

He grumbled but got up and pulled Michael and Ray along with him. Geoff stood in the middle with Gavin on one side and Ryan on the other and put his arms around them. Michael put his arm around Gavin and leaned into him a little. Gavin smiled and leaned into him too. Jack smiled happily and took a couple of pictures.

 

“Jack, get over here. I’m sure Ryan’s arms are long enough to get us all in here.”

 

Ryan held his hand out for the phone and everyone shifted to include Jack and get in frame properly. They were all smushed together with the tree in the background but Ryan did get everyone in much to Jack’s delight.

 

“Alright, off to bed with you all. The heist is in the morning and I have presents to wrap still. Shoo.”

 

Jack waved her arms at them and they scattered. Michael grabbed Gavin’s hand and they ran upstairs to Michael’s room.

 

“We do actually have to go to bed or she’ll kill us.”

 

Gavin smiled and nodded as Michael stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed, patting the spot beside him for Gavin to get in. He lifted the blanket and crawled in to cuddle into Michael, humming at the warmth of the other man. It didn’t take long for Michael to start snoring but Gavin still couldn’t sleep. He was warm and comfortable but it just wouldn’t happen. He carefully moved away from Michael and got out of bed. He decided to take his presents for everyone downstairs. Christmas was about a week away now but with the heist looming over them tomorrow he didn’t understand how everyone was so focused on the holiday. Jack was sitting in front of the tree wrapping a gift that was obviously for Geoff. She looked up when she saw Gavin and smiled.

 

“Yours are all under the tree already so you can sit for a bit if you want.”

 

She patted the floor beside her. Gavin pulled the presents he’d gotten for everyone out of the bags and put them under the tree before he crawled over to sit cross legged beside her. He picked up the tape and pulled off a piece to hand it to her. She smiled and took it to secure the wrapping paper.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

“Just…nervous I guess.”

 

“About the heist?”

 

“No.”

 

Jack raised an eyebrow.

 

“About what then?”

 

“I haven’t spent a Christmas…with anyone in years. I don’t even know that I can stay for this one…”

 

He looked at the ground and offered her another piece of tape but she batted his hand away and pulled him closer to her, leaning him into her. He let her do it and curled up under her arm.

 

“Why can’t you stay for this one? Is it something to do with your family?”

 

“Kind of…”

 

“Gavin, I wasn’t kidding about you being part of this family. I want you to feel safe and welcome here. If you want to go to Christmas Eve mass I’ll go with you. I may not believe in it but I know you do. Me and Geoff would gladly both take you. Christmas is about being with family and we want that for you.”

 

She sighed.

 

“Me and Geoff talked about it for a while and we weren’t sure that you’d ever had a proper Christmas from the sound of your relationship with your family. We wanted to show you what it’s supposed to be like. We all have rough pasts but we’re open about it with each other. You’re the only one that’s a bit of a mystery still. There some things we don’t know about Ryan but that’s because we’d really rather not. There’s a lot of blood spilled there.”

 

Gavin looked up at her and sighed. He felt bad that she felt like he was hiding from her. It was like disappointing your mother. It hurt.

 

“Jack…can I ask you something?”

 

“Of course. Anything.”

 

“You treat everyone here like a family…didn’t you ever want a real family? Kids of your own?”

 

Jack took a deep breath and sighed.

 

“I did. A long time ago. I’m sure someone has told you by now though that I can’t have kids.”

 

Gavin shook his head but he felt awful for her.

 

“Well I did have a family, long before I met Geoff. I had a husband and a two year old son. My husband got into some trouble with some bad people who decided to get back at him. I came home from visiting my mother with Jacob, my little boy, and when I opened the door it set off an explosion.”

 

A tear spilled over Jack’s cheek.

 

“Jacob didn’t make it, I sustained injuries which meant I would never be able to have kids again. The people that’d done it found out that my husband hadn’t been caught in the blast and they gunned him down a week later. The cops weren’t doing their jobs and I was left with a hole in my life and nothing I could do about it. My parents turned me away because of the things that surfaced about my husband.”

 

Gavin hugged her tight and she smiled gently.

 

“But that was when I found Geoff. He was by himself at that point. Gus and Burnie were getting ready to retire and leave everything to Geoff. I’d spent years hunting the bastards that took everything from me. I was hunting the last one when I found him already dead at Geoff’s feet. I fell in love with that man almost immediately. Geoff had been in the army and when he came back after running his last tour his first wife handed him divorce papers the second he walked in the door and took him for everything he had. She’d been fucking someone else while he was gone. He had nothing when Burnie and Gus found him and hired him on into their Crew. They taught him everything and his army training gave him an extra edge.”

 

She sighed and smiled bigger, looking down at him.

 

“Michael was our first. He was just a teenager, maybe sixteen at the time, running from the law. In trouble for arson and armed robbery. His family had thrown him out when they found out he’d been sleeping with a guy in his gym class. He was on the street and had no one. I found him and brought him home, I was already married to Geoff by then and we’d talked about adopting but our line of work was too dangerous. Adopting a young criminal was the next best thing so Michael became my little boy. It took time for him to adjust but he got used to it.”

 

“He sometimes seems like he doesn’t think he deserves to be here.”

 

“Michael struggles to understand that people do love him. That he has a place. He’s used to this place and us but I think part of him still remembers what his family was like.”

 

Gavin nodded and looked at his feet.

 

“Ray was next. He found him trying to break into our garage. He was on the streets to. He’d run away. Geoff was furious when he found out that Ray’s father had been beating him. He was a drunk and his wife was too afraid to do anything. She writes to Ray sometimes still but he hasn’t seen her in a long time. He writes back. His father is sober now I guess but he still wants nothing to do with him.”

 

“What about Ryan?”

 

“Ryan already had a reputation as a hit man when we took him on. For the first year we didn’t know what his name was or what his face looked like. He hid behind the mask. Michael was the first to see him. They…had a thing for while and eventually Michael wanted to see under the mask, wanted to be able to kiss Ryan. And Ryan let him. It was strange the first time he walked through the apartment after that without it on. He had a family before too. A wife and two kids. Killed by a drunk driver while Ryan was at work. She was a vet, which is why he loves animals so much.”

 

“That’s why he can’t kill kids either…”

 

“I believe it has something to do with it. He was a good southern boy at one point in his life though so I think it has more to do with that. He became a ruthless killer though. He’s very good at torture and sometimes he even scares me but I know his heart is in a good place most of the time. He held onto some part of who he was.”

 

“He’s kind and protective. He keeps his word when he gives it to you.”

 

Jack nodded and smiled.

 

“I’m glad you’ve gotten close to him. He doesn’t have the easiest time making friends with people and he seems to understand you much better than the others. He’s fond of you.”

 

Gavin curled up even more and Jack raised an eyebrow.

 

“You let him into your past.”

 

“He found out on his own. I didn’t mean for him to know. He thinks I should just tell you guys but I…I can’t.”

 

Gavin’s voice cracked as tears welled up. Jack rubbed his shoulder and kissed the top of his head.

 

“You don’t have to tell us right now but listen to me. There is nothing that you could have done or been through that we would judge you for. We love you, Gavin, all of us. You’re family just as much as the rest of us.”

 

Gavin wanted to tell her, he wanted to let it out and tell her everything but he couldn’t. He also felt like he couldn’t leave her with nothing after all she’d given him about herself and the others. He had never understood them so completely. He tried to think of how he could explain to her without giving the details of who his Father was or who he and his brothers were.

 

“I…my Father…walked out on us a long time ago…he left us with nothing, to pick up the pieces of everything. Our youngest brother was placed above us all and went with Father. We haven’t seen them in years. My brothers fight too much, they can’t get along. The oldest is shunned but for good reason. I rarely see my brothers and a lot of us are lost. We don’t know where home is anymore.”

 

Jack nodded and looked at him.

 

“What about your mother?”

 

“Don’t have one. Never really did. None of us ever did except the youngest.”

 

“Well now you do. You have me and I won’t let anyone hurt you like that ever again. Geoff is a good father and he will never abandon you, and you have your new brothers here. Even if we are unconventional we are a family and we do very much love you.”

 

“Thank you, Jack.”

 

“You’re welcome. Now. Back to bed so you’ve got plenty of rest for tomorrow. I can handle the last few presents.”

 

Gavin nodded and did was he was told, going back up to Michael’s room and crawling back into his space beside him. Michael stirred a little and curled around Gavin, humming happily and Gavin cuddled into him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Jeremy both laughed.
> 
> “I’m his brother, what did you expect?”
> 
> Geoff glared at him over his shoulder and grabbed a beer. Ryan offered Jeremy a plate of food, which he accepted gladly and smiled at him.

Gavin was stirred awake by Michael jumping at the sound of someone banging a spoon on the bottom of a pot. They looked over at the door to see a grinning Geoff.

 

“Fuck off, Geoff. You dick.”

 

“Rise and shine, motherfuckers. Time to get up and get ready to heist.”

 

They both grumbled and rolled out of bed. Gavin went to his own room to get dressed and grab his gun. He met down with everyone in the kitchen.

 

“Ok so we’ve been over the plan a few times already but final details and reminders. Gavin, this mission is all hands-on deck so you won’t be guarding the door this time. Once you get it open you go inside.”

 

Gavin nodded. He’d been dreading that part of this. He might have to use his gun.

 

“Michael, Gavin will be with you this time, you need him to get into the room with the safe because it’s got a separate security system that’s not routed through the main one. We’ll all be meeting there though after we clear the other rooms.”

 

Michael nodded and looked at Gavin.

 

“Doesn’t he need something better than a handgun if he’s coming in with me?”

 

“Yeah, give him one of your shotguns. That should be enough.”

 

Gavin squirmed a little but he felt Ryan’s hand on his arm, letting him know he’d be ok.

 

“Ryan, you’re with Jack. I’m going with Ray because my section of this is low intensity and we’re not pushing him no matter how good he’s feeling.”

 

Gavin was happy that Jack would have Ryan to take care of her at least. The rest of the meeting went by quickly and he found himself on the back of Michael’s bike with a shotgun strapped to his back. It felt wrong but he didn’t have an option. The place was on the other end of town and Michael drove like a maniac. When they got there, it took a bit for Gavin to get them in and it didn’t bode well to him that the security system wasn’t quite the same as the one he’d been told they had. It meant they’d updated it. Michael moved quickly into the building and Gavin realized he’d never actually seen Michael work. This would be different.

 

“Shit.”

 

Michael backed against a wall and dragged Gavin with him.

 

“I thought Jack said there wouldn’t be anyone here except four guards.”

 

“Why…?”

 

“Because I can see seven from here alone.”

 

“What?”

 

“Unless someone tipped them off that we were coming…”

 

“That could be why the security system was updated.”

 

“I’m gonna text Jack.”

 

Michael pulled out his phone and cursed again.

 

“No signal. That’s just great.”

 

Gavin frowned and looked around the corner.

 

“What do we do?”

 

“You remember how to shoot? Cause there’s a good chance you’ll have to.”

 

Gavin groaned and looked at Michael and then back around the corner.

 

“So, we need to get to those stairs…”

 

Michael nodded and looked around before taking off towards it. Gavin huffed at being left and then followed him. They started to hear gunfire from downstairs and Gavin caught a glimpse of two men shooting at Ryan and Jack before he and Michael ducked up the stairs. They moved down the halls as quietly and quickly as they could until they reached the room with the safe. Gavin hooked up his equipment and set to work on it. It was taking forever because it was different too. He groaned as he realized they must have known they were coming.

 

“I’d put that down if I were you.”

 

Gavin heard a voice behind him and he spun around to see a man in a suit with a gun to Michael’s head. Michael looked genuinely afraid and that pissed Gavin off. Michael wasn’t afraid of anything. This man had the gall to threaten the man Gavin loved. No matter what his own beliefs were Michael was worth more than any of it. He picked up the shotgun and aimed it at the man.

 

“You’re in more danger than I am here.”

 

“You gonna let one of your men take a bullet in the head for you?”

 

“Get go of him or you won’t even get the chance to cock the gun.”

 

Gavin growled at the man, letting the anger seep into his voice. Jack and Ryan rounded the corner and stopped in shock at the sight before them. Ryan was wide eyed shaking his head and pulling out his knife to come up behind him.

 

“You might want to tell your friend not to bother or your boyfriend won’t get to the light of day.”

 

Gavin glared at Ryan who froze as he realized that the man was holding onto Michael.

 

“Now, put down the gun and I might let you hug him before you go to jail.”

 

Gavin looked up at the man and made a face. Michael shook his head, telling Gavin no. Not to give in. The man smacked Michael with the gun, digging it into his jaw and standing him up. This gave Gavin less area to aim at without risking hitting Michael too. The man was much taller than Michael though and the gun under his chin was at a weird angle because of this. Michael couldn’t get out without taking a bullet and Michael knew that from the look on his face. Michael nodded for Gavin to just do it. Gavin took aim at the man’s head and pulled the trigger. As the bullet hit the man Gavin’s entire body felt like someone had set him on fire. He shut his eyes and tried not to cry. He scrambled over to the device again and pushed the final button to open it. Jack and Michael went in as Geoff and Ray rounded the corner.

 

“We heard a gunshot, what the hell happened?”

 

Ryan wrapped Gavin up in his arms and scooped him up as the other’s gathered everything they could get. Gavin hid his face in Ryan’s chest as he fought against the scream that threatened to tear out of him. Ryan knew what was happening but he could hear Michael’s panicked voice as they ran out to the vehicles.

 

“What the fuck? Did he get shot too? Did he hurt himself? Ryan let me see him.”

 

Ryan ignored Michael and tucked Gavin into Geoff’s SUV. Gavin barely heard the agreement that Ray would go with Jack and Geoff would take Ryan’s bike but he did gather enough to know it was happening. Ryan drove faster than he normally did and got Gavin back before the others. Gavin cried out as a new wave of the pain hit him. Ryan carried him to his room and locked the door behind them. Gavin could hear the others getting into the penthouse and the yelling as Michael demanded to see him. Even Ray sounded pissed off. Ryan ignored them though and nestled Gavin into his bed, taking off Gavin’s shirt. Gavin unfurled his wings and cried out in pain. He heard Jack’s worry as she pounded on the door wanting to see him and make sure he was alright. Ryan looked at Gavin.

 

“Maybe she can help the pain…”

 

Gavin cried and shook his head.

 

“Please, don’t.”

 

He tried to protest but it was cut off by a scream as the black spread up his wings, sizzling and scorching the feathers. Ryan opened the door only a crack.

 

“Only Jack, the rest of you can fuck off. You’re not going near him.”

 

“Like hell I’m not, I’m his partner and you cannot keep me away from him if he’s hurt.”

 

“I will tie you to a chair in the basement if you don’t shut up. Only. Jack.”

 

Ryan growled viciously and made room for Jack to pass him before slamming the door and locking it again. Michael continued to yell angrily at the door. Jack gasped and clasped her hand over her mouth as Ryan turned on the light as she saw Gavin. She moved over to him and touched the wings gently, making him flinch away from her.

 

“No, no. It’s ok, baby, it’s ok. I’m gonna try to help.”

 

She already had her first aid kit with her and she opened it. Gavin spasmed as the burning reached the bones at the top of his wings that attached to his body, he heard a crack of the bone breaking from the way he moved and he screamed. His once pure white wings were now blackened and burnt. Jack shushed him gently and gently tried to find the broken spot, having heard the crack too.

 

“Ryan, hold him up with his back to me.”

 

Ryan nodded and hugged Gavin to his chest. He murmured to him and Gavin realized he was singing. It distracted Gavin from what Jack was doing. Ryan’s deep voice was easy on the ears and he was singing a church hymn that Gavin knew well. He wondered how Ryan knew it but Jack had said he was from the south so he likely had lived in the Bible belt and gone to church as a child. Jack found the broken spot and bound it up the best she could, and then she tied around his body to hold his wing to his back. The others would see his wings because he couldn’t hide them. She found places that were still burning and put it out, applying burn cream along the bone and his back where it’s touched him. She worked quickly and quietly, not asking any questions. When she was done she gently touched Gavin’s shoulder.

 

“This is what you’ve been so afraid of.”

 

Gavin nodded and she looked heartbroken.

 

“I wish we could have done more to protect you. Your wings burning…it means you’ve fallen…doesn’t it…?”

 

Gavin nodded again and he saw the tears spill down her face. It hurt her to see this happen to him even if she had no understanding of it.

 

“If it starts to hurt again, let me know and I’ll look. Ryan you better let Michael in here before he hurts himself yelling like that. You know you’re not gonna keep him away from Gavin.”

 

“I didn’t want him near him while you were trying to work. I know he’ll have a million questions for Gavin and if he stresses Gavin out I’m going to pummel him.”

 

Jack put a hand on Ryan’s shoulder and shook her head, leading him to the door. Michael was right there when they opened it and he was fuming at Ryan.

 

“Now, you can see him. But I’m warning you now…stress him out or upset him and you will deeply regret it. He’s got enough to deal with right now.”

 

Michael made a disgusted noise and pushed past him, Ryan shook his head and closed the door behind him and Jack. Gavin was left with his messed-up wings and Michael standing there staring at him in awe and confusion.

 

“You…have wings…? Where in the hell have you been hiding those?”

 

Gavin sat on the edge of the bed and looked at his feet.

 

“Magically…I can camouflage them kind of, make it seem like they’re not there at all. You never noticed but even when I do that there are two small marks on my back where they connect.”

 

“And…they…ok I’m gonna be honest they look like shit. Why is that one bound to you? That can’t be comfortable.”

 

“It’s not. I accidentally broke it against the headboard.”

 

“Ok…”

 

“I’m an Angel, Michael. A fallen one now.”

 

Michael just stared at him.

 

“Like…God and Heaven and Satan…that kind of Angel…?”

 

Gavin nodded and refused to look at Michael. He didn’t want to know what he was thinking.

 

“And you fell…because you…you murdered someone……”

 

Gavin heard Michael’s knees hit the floor and looked over to see him on the verge of tears.

 

“You murdered someone and made yourself fall to save me? Gavin, why in the fuck would you do that to yourself?”

 

Michael seemed to understand the weight of what Gavin did and it greatly upset him.

 

“I’m not worth this…”

 

That made Gavin’s chest ache.

 

“Bullshit.”

 

Michael looked up at Gavin in shock at the foul language.

 

“Michael, I don’t understand how you can’t see how much you mean to me and everyone else in this family. I don’t care what you’ve been through in your life you should be able to see that people here love you. I love you. I was willing to give up everything I’ve ever known if it meant I could keep you. I’m sorry that you don’t feel like you’re worth that but to me you are.”

 

Michael just sat there and looked at him, tears streaming down his face. Gavin moved to kneel in front of him and held his face in his hands. Michael leaned into the touch.

 

“I’m not worth it. I ruin everything I touch.”

 

“Jack told me what your family did to you. If anyone ruined anything it was them. They ruined you the moment they decided you weren’t good enough because of who you were attracted to.”

 

“I thought you said being gay was a sin.”

 

“I discovered something about that actually. It’s why Ryan was furious when we slept together at first.”

 

“Ryan knew…”

 

“He walked in on me stretching my wings one day. He wasn’t meant to know but he found out. He kissed me that day, it got…heated…and my wings started to grey. I thought it was because he was a man. When I slept with you…my wings didn’t change. We realized they’d greyed because I’d almost given into Lust, not because of the gender of the person I was with. That doesn’t matter. I loved you and that was enough to protect me from falling.”

 

“Ryan…I’m gonna kill him.”

 

“No, you’re not. That was long before anything was really going on with us. But it is why I was so unsure about sharing you with the others. You’d have expected me to do the same and I couldn’t.”

 

Michael nodded and sighed. Gavin let go of his face and looked down.

 

“I wanted to tell you but I was afraid to. Ryan told me I should but…”

 

“So wait…Jeremy…?”

 

“He’s an Angel. All of my brothers are. You’re actually named after one of them.”

 

Michael nodded.

 

“My mom liked Michael and the stories about him. She said it was a strong name.”

 

“It is.”

 

“Does that mean that…wait…you’re…like…old…”

 

“That is rude…but yes. I am.”

 

“How old…”

 

“Uh…like…a few thousand years…I don’t know exactly. I’m older than Jesus but I wasn’t around during creation like Michael, Gabriel, and Lucifer.”

 

“Satan…is your brother…”

 

“Unfortunately.”

 

“And…your Father…is God…?”

 

Gavin nodded and shrugged.

 

“Wow…ok…uh…that’s great…I fucked one of God’s sons…I’m surprised he didn’t smite me.”

 

“He’s a deadbeat who doesn’t recognize anyone but Jesus as his actual son. Which is technically true but he did create the rest of us and treated us as his sons until then. No one has seen him in like two thousand years.”

 

Michael frowned but nodded. He tilted his head for a minute and then looked at Gavin again.

 

“Why didn’t you go home when you realized what this family was and what could happen to you if you got involved?”

 

“I don’t know how. None of us that are stuck on Earth do. We lost the gate a long time ago. And now…”

 

Gavin bit his lip and hung his head.

 

“Even if they find it I’ll never see it again.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Fallen Angels can’t get into Heaven.”

 

Michael’s eyes went wide and he pulled Gavin into a hug.

 

“I’m so sorry.”

 

“It’s not your fault.”

 

Michael sighed and kissed the side of Gavin’s face.

 

“You have a home here though.”

 

Gavin smiled a little.

 

“I know.”

 

“Come on, can you stand up?”

 

“I can try.”

 

“Jack will have food on the table soon, no doubt.”

 

Gavin smiled and pushed himself up, wincing at the pain. Michael reached over and helped him up, supporting some of his weight as they walked. Everyone was gathered in the kitchen and when Geoff saw Gavin his jaw dropped.

 

“Uh……why is Gavin a giant bird man…?”

 

Jack swatted him in the back of the head.

 

“He’s an Angel, you shut your mouth and leave him be.”

 

“An Angel…you mean like…?”

 

“Yes, that kind of Angel. Though…I think he’s probably closer to Lucifer now…”

 

Ryan gave Gavin a sheepish smile and Gavin rolled his eyes.

 

“Don’t ever compare me to that treasonous wretch.”

 

“Such language.”

 

Ray laughed and shook his head.

 

“Well I’m not exactly worried about falling anymore, now am I? Trust me…it’s not that I never wanted to curse…but Angels don’t do that. It’s not allowed.”

 

Ray shrugged and nodded as Jack started to put food out on the table. They were all interrupted by a knock on the door. Ryan sighed and went to answer it.

 

“Oh…it’s Sunday isn’t it.”

 

Jack looked up and then at Gavin. When he realized what she meant his heart stopped.

 

“You have got to be kidding me. I knew it! I knew this was going to happen. I should have dragged you out of here the first day I found you here.”

 

Jeremy’s angry voice cut into Gavin and he turned to look at him.

 

“Jeremy…I didn’t mean for it to happen…he…he was going to kill Michael…”

 

Gavin looked at his feet and he heard Jeremy make a confused little noise.

 

“You…killed someone?”

 

Gavin nodded but he couldn’t bring himself to look up and see the look on Jeremy’s face.

 

“Gav…”

 

He felt hands on his arms and looked up to see Jeremy looking at him with a pained expression. He heard the familiar sound of wings unfurling and looked up to see that Jeremy’s wings were half greyed.

 

“What happened?”

 

“Someone bad mouthed an Angel I care about and I punched him square in the jaw.”

 

Gavin raised an eyebrow at him.

 

“Someone had something to say about you being here and he got rather brave about it. I told him to shut his mouth and he asked me what I was gonna do about it.”

 

Gavin chuckled and shook his head before hugging Jeremy close.

 

“Alright…I better not find out that any of you other fuckers have wings or I fucking quit.”

 

Geoff threw up his hands and grumbled as he went to look in the fridge. Gavin and Jeremy both laughed.

 

“I’m his brother, what did you expect?”

 

Geoff glared at him over his shoulder and grabbed a beer. Ryan offered Jeremy a plate of food, which he accepted gladly and smiled at him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You are a weird bird human.”
> 
> “And you just slept with this weird bird human so what does that say about you?”
> 
> “I’m…we’re not gonna think about that too much.”

Gavin sat in his bed. It was Christmas morning and Jack had made them all go their separate beds the night before so they would actually sleep. Gavin looked at his wings and sighed. They were healed and they didn’t hurt anymore but they were still torn and burned and black. He couldn’t undo what he’d done. He knew that. He heard a knock on his door and Michael poked his head in.

 

“Morning.”

 

Gavin smiled at the greeting, something was up. Michael was never like that.

 

“Merry Christmas.”

 

Michael grinned wider.

 

“About that…I have more than one present for you.”

 

“Oh…?”

 

“Well…the way I see it…it’s not really fair for me to be the only one you’ve ever slept with…”

 

“Michael…what are you up to…?”

 

He glared at him suspiciously as he swung open the door and revealed Ryan in his sweat pants.

 

“Michael, I told you if he says no I’m not going near him.”

 

Ryan looked down at Michael with a look of disapproval.

 

“Ah, but you did say you’d be interested if he said yes. You guys got pretty close to banging once before if what I’ve heard is right but him falling scared you off. Merry Christmas to both of you, I’m going to find some Lucky Charms if Ray didn’t eat them all again.”

 

Michael took off leaving Ryan standing there and Gavin hiding under his blanket in just his boxers. Ryan looked at Gavin and sighed.

 

“If you don’t want to all you gotta say is no. Michael’s bright ideas aren’t always so bright and we both know that.”

 

Gavin looked at him for a minute, unsure of what he was supposed to do. He kind of did want to. Ryan was something he never thought about because he didn’t think he could. Now he technically could if he wanted to.

 

“I didn’t say no, did I?”

 

Ryan raised an eyebrow but stepped in and close the door.

 

“No, but you could. You still can. I wouldn’t be mad. This is still new territory for you.”

 

Gavin tilted his head.

 

“And if I don’t want to say no?”

 

“Then you better be sure about that.”

 

Ryan grinned and moved over to crawl onto the foot of the bed. Gavin smiled back and pushed the blankets down. When Ryan reached him he stopped, close to Gavin’s face, staring him in the eye. His gaze still sent chills down Gavin’s spine.

 

“I’m sure.”

 

Ryan kissed him and Gavin let himself melt into it, Ryan’s hands found his back, fingers tracing against his skin, brushing close to his wings and making him jolt.

 

“Still a sensitive area, I see.”

 

Gavin nodded and let Ryan pull him up onto his knees. Ryan leaned down and mouthed at Gavin’s neck, making him gasp and cling to him. Ryan was encouraged by this palmed Gavin as he kissed and bit the sensitive flesh along his neck and collarbone. Gavin groaned at the feeling and pushed Ryan back a bit.

 

“You keep that up and I’m not gonna want you to stop.”

 

Ryan chuckled and pulled Gavin’s legs forward, making him fall backwards.

 

“If that’s how it is then. Roll over.”

 

Gavin raised an eyebrow but did as Ryan asked. He was going to lay on his stomach but Ryan stopped him so he was on his hands and knees before pulling his boxers down and slipping them off his legs. He ran his hands up over Gavin’s ass and gripped his hips. His grip was much firmer than Michael’s and more forceful. It made Gavin whine. Ryan moved over him to kiss his back, getting close to his wings. Gavin went wide eyed as he realized Ryan was toying with things he already knew about the Angel. He bit at the skin the same way he had on his neck and Gavin moaned, arching his back away from it but he just kept going, moving his mouth downwards and making Gavin a little nervous. He stopped and then he was spreading Gavin’s ass, he didn’t know what to expect but it was not Ryan’s tongue. Gavin gasped and moved away a little only to have Ryan grab his thigh and hold him still. He worked his tongue into him and teased him to the point where he became a whining mess with his face buried in his arms against the bed.

 

“R-Ryan…”

 

Ryan shushed him and kissed up his back again. He reached over to Gavin’s nightstand where Michael has stashed extra lube and some condoms. Now that Gavin knew what they were he felt ridiculous for not knowing before. When he felt Ryan’s lubed fingers working him open, he moaned and leaned into it. It’d gotten easier to deal with this part. Ryan worked quicker than Michael did and he curled his fingers in a way that caught that spot making Gavin jump. As suddenly as he started he stopped and Gavin could hear him opening the condom and rolling it on. When he started to push in Gavin gasped. He was bigger than Michael, and not nearly as careful. When he’d bottomed out he reached under Gavin and pulled him up against his chest so they were both kneeling. Ryan’s hand was against his throat and he leaned his head back onto his shoulder.

 

“God, you’re tight.”

 

Gavin blushed at his words and groaned as he moved, thrusting up into Gavin. It was a new angle and it hit that spot in a way that was almost too intense. He tried to keep his mouth shut and not make too much noise but Ryan didn’t seem to be putting up with that. Every muffled noise earned a harder thrust. Gavin moaned out loud and Ryan’s voice echoed it. He started to meet Ryan’s movements and it made Ryan moan louder and thrust harder. Gavin cried out as he hit that spot hard, between that and the way Ryan’s chest was hitting his wings in an almost painful way he was quickly losing it. Ryan let go of his chest and Gavin fell to his hands and knees again, letting Ryan move faster and harder. It drew strange little noises out of Gavin and made the familiar tension build.

 

“Ah…Ryan…ah I’m gonna…”

 

“Not yet…hold on.”

 

Ryan stopped with a groan and pulled out. Gavin whined and glared back at him only to find himself flipped on his back. Ryan leaned down to kiss him as he pushed back in, picking up his pace where he’d left off. Gavin moaned and tilted his head back.

 

“So…fucking…pretty.”

 

Ryan nuzzled into his neck as he moved, groaning as Gavin pushed down onto him. Ryan reached between them and stroked him as he thrusted into him. Gavin whined and moaned almost continuously until he came over Ryan’s hand and tightened around him. Ryan moaned loudly as he came and kissed Gavin to silence it. He rested his face against Gavin’s neck as they caught their breath. When they both relaxed Ryan pulled out and got up, disposing of the condom before scooping Gavin up in his arms.

 

“Ryan…what are you doing?”

 

“Jack will have our heads if I take you downstairs like this. Bath time for the little Angel.”

 

Gavin hummed at the thought. A bath would be nice. Ryan peeked out before he grabbed some of Gavin’s clothes and carried him to the bathroom. He set him on the edge of the tub and disappeared for a minute before coming back with his own clothes. He ran the water for the bath before getting in himself. He reached up and gently pulled Gavin down into the water with him.

 

“Your wings are cumbersome as hell and do not feel great on my crotch at all.”

 

Gavin giggled and looked back at him.

 

“This was your brilliant idea. A shower would’ve been easier. I don’t usually do baths because of my wings. They’re not great for sitting on either and I end up pulling out feathers.”

 

“Oh…whoops…well we’re here now so we’ll make do.”

 

Ryan grinned and grabbed the cloth sitting on the edge of the tub and started to clean Gavin with the nice smelling soap Jack had bought him.

 

“So, did Jack put the holes in all of your shirts?”

 

“Yeah, she didn’t want me to hide my wings anymore so she figured out how much room I actually needed to get them through and fixed all my shirts except my heist shirts. As long as I’m in the penthouse I’m allowed to wander around with them out. It’s kind of nice. They get sore and stiff after being hidden for so long. Kind of like when you have to sit on your legs for a long time.”

 

“That’s not fun at all.”

 

“Nope.”

 

“So…do you wash them or…”

 

“You can…they probably need it.”

 

“How…do I…I don’t want to hurt you or pull out any feathers.”

 

“Just be gentle. She got me some weird bird safe shampoo stuff. It works. It’s the yellow bottle beside her shampoo.”

 

Ryan picked it up and looked at it.

 

“This isn’t gonna do anything weird to me is it?”

 

“No, it doesn’t bother my skin.”

 

“You are a weird bird human.”

 

“And you just slept with this weird bird human so what does that say about you?”

 

“I’m…we’re not gonna think about that too much.”

 

Gavin grinned and hummed as Ryan began to gently shampoo his wings.

 

“It smells nice at least.”

 

“Yeah, I didn’t think birds needed shampoo and I looked into it. Apparently, they don’t and it’s recommended to just let your bird bath in the clean, clear water, but it’s an option available if needed. Jack gave me a look when I told her that and told me that with everything I do my wings probably need it. It makes the feathers softer so I don’t mind it.”

 

“Your feathers could probably use the moisture.”

 

“They aren’t as bad. I’m sure it’ll get better after I molt.”

 

“You…molt…?”

 

“Well yeah. How else am I supposed to keep nice feathers? They get damaged easily.”

 

“I’m gonna be finding feathers everywhere, aren’t I?”

 

“Unlike a bird I can clean up after myself. When I see one that’s just held there by other feathers I just pull it out.”

 

“Does it hurt when they get pulled out?”

 

“Yeah, imagine someone ripping out a really big hair. It’s imbedded in the skin.”

 

“Ow.”

 

“Molting gets really itchy. I have to try and keep the feathers from getting ingrown and stuff.”

 

Ryan pulled as face and set the shampoo down in favour of dumping water over his wings to wash it away. Gavin winced a little and shifted his wings to curl them around himself, hiding in them a little and keeping them away from Ryan and his violent water dumping.

 

“Well now how am I supposed to get the shampoo out of them when you do that?”

 

Gavin glared at him and gently began to rinse them himself, flicking them in the water and pouring little amounts on the parts he couldn’t get into the water. Ryan made a noise of recognition as he understood why Gavin had moved them away from him.

 

“Sorry. Didn’t think of that.”

 

“It’s fine. You’re not used to them and you can’t feel what that does so how were you supposed to know.”

 

Ryan sighed and picked a feather up out of the water. Gavin looked at it and smiled. There was always a few that fell out when he was washing.

 

“I actually can’t stay in here long though or my wings will soak through and they’ll never get dry and the feathers will be ruined.”

 

Ryan nodded and finished washing himself and Gavin the best he could before setting Gavin up on the edge of the tub and pulling the plug before getting out and grabbing a towel for Gavin. He looked at the wings for a minute and then at Gavin.

 

“I’m not even gonna try it.”

 

Gavin laughed and shook his wings out.

 

“Oh, dude, no wonder the bathroom is covered in water when you come out of here.”

 

“Well I can’t use a towel on them.”

 

Ryan rolled his eyes and towel dried the rest of Gavin before drying himself off while Gavin got dressed. He ended up getting a wing stuck and having to get Ryan to help him get it through. He tucked them carefully against his back and let Ryan take his hand as they headed downstairs.

 

“Well it’s about damn time. We’ve been waiting for you.”

 

Ray whined and set down his cereal bowl. Michael just snickered and patted the couch beside him for Gavin. Ryan went to sprawl out beside Ray who instinctively curled into him.

 

“I learned more about wing care than I ever thought I would.”

 

Ryan shook his head and Michael raised an eyebrow.

 

“I sent you up there to fuck him, not groom him.”

 

“And if we’d come down reeking of sex you think Jack wouldn’t kill all three of us?”

 

Michael paused and nodded.

 

“Ok, fair point. What’d you do to his wings?”

 

“Apparently he has bird shampoo for them. And if you dump water on them he gets mad and hides in them.”

 

Michael looked at Gavin who just shrugged. Michael shook his head and sighed. Geoff and Jack came out of the kitchen with hot chocolate for all of them.

 

“Alright, we’ve gotta wait on the others.”

 

Jack smiled and sipped at her hot chocolate. Geoff looked at Michael and frowned.

 

“And what did I hear about fucking and grooming?”

 

“Apparently Michael sent Ryan to ruffle the Angel’s feathers this morning.”

 

“Alright, what the fuck? Has everyone but me fucked him now? Seriously.”

 

Gavin grumbled and untucked his wings to hide in them again.

 

“Oh…that’s what you meant by hide in them.”

 

Michael laughed and looked at Ryan, who nodded with a grin.

 

“No, Geoff, I haven’t either and I don’t think Jack has.”

 

Gavin made a face and then looked at Jack hoping she wasn’t offended.

 

“Sorry…I just…you’re too much like a mom. I couldn’t. And girls aren’t really…”

 

Jack chuckled and shook her head.

 

“That’s fine, sweetie. Only Ryan and Geoff are brave enough to come near me.”

 

Gavin looked at Ryan and got a shrug from him. He looked at Geoff a little fearfully.

 

“To be honest, I don’t think I want anything to do with Gavin in bed unless he’s good for cuddling.”

 

Ray piped up and Gavin smiled.

 

“I will cuddle you all you want.”

 

“You know where my room is, man. Anytime Michael is annoying you, I’m available for revenge cuddles.”

 

Gavin nodded but went back to glancing at Geoff. He hadn’t realized he’d be interested in him and that made him a little nervous. Ryan was rough. He could only imagine what Geoff would do to him. Michael seemed to sense the nervousness and he nudged Gavin in question. Gavin leaned over and whispered his concern to him. Michael laughed and shook his head.

 

“Geoff is arguably the gentlest actually. You don’t have to be afraid of him but he also won’t push the issue if you don’t want to. I think he was mostly joking.”

 

Michael said for only Gavin to hear.

 

“But he is also the only one to ever top Ryan.”

 

He added just as quietly and Gavin looked at him wide eyed. That was not something he’d ever pictured.

 

“Does everyone just…”

 

Michael shrugged and nodded. Gavin shook his head and curled up in his wings even further. It wasn’t long before he heard the door and he got nervous again. The others hadn’t seen his wings yet.

 

“Gavin!”

 

Meg cheered and ran over to hug him the way she usually did, but ignored the wings completely. None of the others that came in said anything either and Gavin was getting a little weirded out by it. He didn’t think they’d be so unsurprised. He’d been afraid of having to explain it. Jack noticed.

 

“I warned them and Geoff sent out the warning to all of them that if they breathed a word to another soul he’d send Ryan after them with all his favourite toys.”

 

Gavin looked at Geoff wide eyed.

 

“No one who doesn’t need to know gets to know. The world wouldn’t be able to handle the knowledge of Angels.”

 

Geoff shrugged and struck up a conversation with two older men that Gavin had never seen before.

 

“Gavin, this is Burnie.”

 

The man with the glasses and greying hair smiled and waved at him kindly.

 

“And Gus.”

 

The other man nodded politely. Jack cleared her throat.

 

“Everyone, find somewhere and park your asses. Who wants to hand out the gifts this year?”

 

Lindsay raised her hand and moved over to the tree to look through what was there. She began to hand one out to everyone so they could open it. Michael ended up with Gavin’s gift first. He read the tag and looked at Gavin suspiciously before opening it. When he pulled out the watch he smiled.

 

“Turn it over.”

 

Michael raised an eyebrow but did and looked at it, smiling when he saw what it said. Ray looked at him.

 

“What’s it say?”

 

““Above all, love each other deeply, because love covers over a multitude of sins. 1 Peter 4:8. Of course you’d find a Bible verse to fit."

 

“Actually, I happened upon that in an antique trinket shop.”

 

Michael smiled and leaned over to kiss Gavin.

 

“Well I love it. Now open the present I got you.”

 

Gavin looked down and realized the gift he was holding was from Michael. He opened it nervously and looked at it.

 

“It’s…an old ring? With a football on it?”

 

“It’s my high school ring, actually. I was on the football team my graduating year. Jack made me go back after she found me. I’d missed half a year but I caught up with night classes. It’s the only thing I have left of that life and I want you to have it. A part of me before I became a bastard criminal who corrupts Angels.”

 

Gavin laughed and leaned into Michael, he picked up the ring and realized it was on a chain. He slipped it over his head and let the cool metal rest against his chest beside his crucifix.

 

“I love it. And I love you, bastard criminal or not.”

 

Lindsay handed out gifts until everything under the tree until it was empty. There were a lot of weapons and such, making Gavin shake his head. That was probably normal for this family though. Gus had gotten Geoff a very old whiskey that Geoff lost his mind over and it only got better when he discovered the flask Gavin had gotten him. He’d never seen him so happy. Jack loved the necklace Geoff had gotten her and had kissed him gently before disappearing to the kitchen to get more hot chocolate. She came back wearing the necklace and beaming. Gavin looked at his gift from Ray and then back up at Ray.

 

“You need to work on your Mario kart skills.”

 

Gavin stuck out his tongue but smiled at the gift. He liked the idea of being able to play games on it. Ryan laughed when he saw Gavin’s gift to him.

 

“What in the world?”

 

“You’ve got too many loose knives with no place to put them. That’ll tidy them up.”

 

Ryan looked at it and smiled warmly at Gavin.

 

“I love it.”

 

Gavin frowned when he saw Ryan’s gift. It was a knife.

 

“Now why do I need this?”

 

“Cause I’m gonna teach you how to use it.”

 

Ryan grinned and Gavin sighed and shook his head. It was actually a pretty knife with its own sheath. The gift that surprise him most was from Geoff. It was a key chain with two keys on it. One he recognized as keys for the building. The other…went to some kind of vehicle.

 

“Geoff…you…no…”

 

“We all have our own vehicles for a reason, it’s time you did to. I talked to Ryan and Jack about it. Ryan will help you learn and Jack said it was a good idea. It’s nothing much, you can customize the look of it yourself. You can go see it after we’re done here.”

 

Geoff waved off his protests and he just sat there looking at it. So, Ryan was going to teach him how to use a knife and how to drive. Michael piped up.

 

“I would teach you but Ryan is better and has more patience. Geoff did ask me and I told him to go fuck himself. Teaching you Halo was bad enough.”

 

Gavin chuckled, he remembered that. Michael had been infuriated at Gavin’s inability to grasp the controls quickly but he did eventually get it. Jack smiled and turned her full attention to Gavin when she noticed he was holding her gift. He unwrapped it carefully and smiled warmly at her. It was a bible. He was almost afraid to touch it at first but it didn’t burn him so he guessed that that was made up.

 

“I noticed you didn’t have one and I didn’t think that was right. I got it before you fell so I didn’t know if it’d still be okay but I wanted to get you a nice one just so you’d have it.”

 

Gavin smiled at her.

 

“Thank you…this is actually…the stories aren’t terribly accurate all the time but has stories of my family so it means a lot to me.”

 

“There was one other one though, I don’t know what Lindsay did with it. It was on top.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Lindsay dug around until she found it and handed it to Gavin. He opened it and laughed. It was a more decorative crucifix. Gavin had never really thought of wearing a different one. His was old and he liked it but this was pretty. It wasn’t over the top or anything just a little fancier. Jack had once made a comment about how medieval his looked and when he told her it was about that old she’d made a face. This one was gold and pretty and he loved it.

 

“Thank you, Jack.”

 

When everyone finished with their presents the people that lived in the penthouse put them away in their rooms and the others were given large reusable shopping bags to put them in to take home. Gavin set his bible on his dresser beside his gun and smiled. Michael had given him the shotgun he’d used but he’d stood that on the ground beside the dresser. He set his new crucifix on top of the Bible and went back downstairs. Geoff held up his keys and nodded for him to go with him. Gavin followed, a little nervous about it. When they got into the garage Gavin started counting the cars. He saw Jack and Geoff’s cars and the one that Ryan had but never drove. He said it was a classic and he didn’t drive it for anything more than to enjoy it. He saw Geoff’s SUV. He didn’t see anything new though and he raised an eyebrow until Geoff moved towards the bikes. Gavin’s heart did a little flip. He saw Ray’s scooter in all it’s hideous pink glory. Ryan and Michael’s bikes. Then he saw another bike. It was like Ryan’s but not as scary looking. It was just a black Harley but it was new and it was apparently meant to be Gavin’s.

 

“Geoff…you got me a bike?”

 

“Well I didn’t know anything about what kind of cars you like, besides you always ride with Michael or Ryan so I figured you’d be used to the feel of it. They’re easier to maneuver than a car. Ryan said he’d teach you to ride it properly and Michael said you started his once and moved it.”

 

“I had seen someone do it before, that’s why I could move Michael’s but I didn’t move it far and I wasn’t really riding it.”

 

“You’ll learn. Do you like it though?”

 

Geoff looked genuinely worried that Gavin might not like and Gavin sighed. It was very pretty and Ryan would be a good teacher. As much as it scared him he might get used to riding it. At least if he was driving it he had control of how it moved.

 

“Yes, Geoff. I do like it. It’s a very nice bike. Thank you. I’m just nervous about driving it, that’s all.”

 

“I can understand that but you’ll be alright.”

 

Geoff handed him the keys and hugged him.

 

“Ryan will probably take you out on it tomorrow or something.”

 

Gavin nodded and leaned into Geoff, he was good at giving hugs and didn’t give them all that often so Gavin soaked up as much as he could. Geoff knew that too and he chuckled.

 

“About before, don’t get uncomfortable about it. I was joking and you don’t have to. I was just teasing Ryan and Michael.”

 

Geoff smiled at him and Gavin smiled back.

 

“Yeah, Michael said you were probably joking. I wasn’t uncomfortable really, just surprised. Still not used to how open you guys are.”

 

Geoff nodded and squeezed him again before letting go of him.

 

“You’ll get to be. Ryan and Michael are both very fond of you and it’s easy to see that you love them.”

 

“I…”

 

“It’s ok. It is possible to love more than one person and there’s nothing wrong with it. Ryan and Michael are aware of it too and they are both comfortable with each other.”

 

“You wouldn’t think so after how I found Michael.”

 

“That was stupid and unusual. It’d never happened before. They fight sometimes but never that bad and I think there were a few things that led to that happening. Ray didn’t really help.”

 

Geoff shrugged and looked at his watch.

 

“Come on, we have to help Jack get dinner ready today. She’s got a lot of people to feed and making Christmas dinner is a family affair. Just wait till you try the pie that Ryan makes every year.”

 

“Ryan…can cook?”

 

“He’s just as good as Jack is but he lets her have the kitchen because the last time he interfered without permission she beat him with a spoon and wouldn’t talk to him for a week.”

 

Gavin laughed as Geoff led him back upstairs. As soon as Jack caught sight of them she smiled brightly.

 

“Oh good. Geoff help me with this stupid turkey and Gavin you help Michael peel potatoes.”

 

Gavin moved over to Michael and watched what he was doing for a minute before he picked up a peeler and joined him.

 

~~~~~

 

Geoff had been right about the food. Ryan had made the brussel sprouts and Gavin was shocked to see Ray and Michael willingly eating them but when he tried them he understood. The pie was equally amazing. Gavin still thought Jack’s cooking was better, though his opinion of it was probably biased. After dinner everyone was ready for a long nap and they disappeared to do so after the guests left. He went up to his room to find not only Michael in his bed but also Ryan and Ray. He smiled and crawled into the space that’d been left for him between Michael and Ray. It was warm and comforting to have them around him. He tucked his wings around himself like a blanket and curled up as small as he could get. He felt Michael nuzzle his face into his back and snore gently. Gavin smiled and shook his head before drifting off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m gonna paint that scooter of yours blue if you don’t watch it.”
> 
> “You wouldn’t.”
> 
> “Try me.”

When he woke up the others were still sleeping and he had to carefully climb out of between them. He padded downstairs, yawning and stretching his wings. Geoff was already sitting at the counter with his coffee and a book. Gavin smiled and went over to get his breakfast out of the fridge. He sat beside Geoff, who smiled at him as welcome. Gavin ate in silence as Geoff sipped at his coffee. He’d turned his book a little so that Gavin could read along if he wanted and he did just for something to do. It was a comfortable silence. Gavin’s mind wasn’t on the book though. It was on his conversation with Geoff yesterday. He loved Michael, more than anything else that was true. But it didn’t take much to realize he loved Ryan too. It was much gentler than it was with Michael even if the sex wasn’t. Ryan took care of Gavin and protected him. That was just who Ryan was and it was how he showed his love for the people close to him. Gavin loved Ray too but in a different way. He was Gavin’s friend. His brother if anything. Jack was like his mother, the mother he never had. She was a gentle love, all caring and compassion. She wanted his happiness and he wanted the same for her. There was nothing else there though.

 

Geoff…Gavin couldn’t define how he felt about Geoff. If he was honest with himself he was a little afraid of Geoff. So much about the man was a mystery to him. Even if he didn’t know a lot about Ryan’s past he still got to see who he was at his core. Geoff had yet to show that to him. He was caring, yes. But most of the time Geoff was just silent. He didn’t take up space socially and Gavin didn’t understand it. He was an attractive man and Michael said he was gentle. Jack loved him unconditionally no matter what he did so there had to be something to it, Gavin just didn’t know what that was.

 

“You’ve been chewing that strawberry for five minutes now, something on your mind?”

 

Gavin looked up at the sound of Geoff’s voice and found him looking at him curiously.

 

“Oh…um…no…nothing important.”

 

“Michael is right, you are shit at lying.”

 

Gavin huffed indignantly. Of course, Michael had told Geoff about that flaw in his character.

 

“Wanna try that again and be honest with me this time? What’s on your mind?”

 

Gavin sank down a little and wished he could disappear from this conversation.

 

“Um…you…”

 

Geoff shook his head.

 

“You’re not still worried about that, are you? I told you-.” 

 

“No, it’s not that.”

 

“Then what about me has you perplexed?”

 

Gavin took a deep breath and looked at the counter.

 

“I can easily define how I feel about the others, I know I love them and I know in what way I love them.”

 

“But you’re confused about me.”

 

Gavin nodded.

 

“Why?”

 

Geoff closed his book and turned his attention to be fully on Gavin.

 

“Well…I don’t know. For one thing you scare me. But I also feel like out of everyone you’re the only one that’s really a mystery to me. It’s like I know you but I don’t. You don’t speak much and you keep to yourself unless you’re drawn into the conversation or are giving orders before a heist.”

 

Geoff nodded and sipped his coffee.

 

“I’ve always been quiet. It was one thing that Jack didn’t understand about me at first either. I am sorry that I scare you though, I don’t mean to.”

 

“No, it’s ok. I know that you don’t. You’re just intimidating I guess.”

 

Geoff smiled and Gavin could see the crinkles in his eyes that made it look like a kind smile.

 

“As for me being a mystery, I didn’t think I was. Jack said that she told you about me.”

 

“She told me some things. That you were a soldier, about your first wife and about Burnie and Gus taking you in. How she met you. That was about it.”

 

“I was a soldier. I did five years and I saw some terrible things. When I came home I wanted to settle down and start a family and instead I found a wife who didn’t want me anymore. She took everything I had and I was left on the streets with nothing. Veterans don’t get a lot as far as a paycheque, which I actually still get but it’s next to nothing. I just donate it when I get it. That part of my life was a long time ago and I regret a lot of it.”

 

Geoff looked at his coffee.

 

“I got into petty crimes as a way to survive. I couldn’t afford anything and no one would hire me for a decent job. When Burnie and Gus found me, I was in a bad place. I wasn’t even good at being a criminal and I had some issues with my mental health. Going to war takes its toll on you and I had told myself I’d be fine but I wasn’t. I…there were a few times where I just wanted to end it. I wasn’t doing anything, I had nothing and no one. I’m quiet because I spent so much of my life alone so I got used to not speaking. In the Army you don’t speak unless spoken to.”

 

Gavin’s heart hurt to know that Geoff had been in that kind of pain.

 

“I still have a hard time sleeping, it’s why I am up so early. Sometimes I just never went to bed in the first place. I’m in a better place now. I have my family and my wife. I love all of you very deeply even if I never say it. I try to show you by providing for you, finding us jobs and making sure that you’re happy and comfortable. Each person we’ve taken in has a story full of pain. I don’t want them to feel the way I did.”

 

Geoff smiled a little.

 

“Burnie and Gus finding me was the best thing that ever happened to me, they whipped me back into shape but they also taught me that it’s ok to hurt as long as you don’t let it rule your life. That’s something I hope to teach you guys.”

 

Gavin looked at him and smiled.

 

“Thank you for sharing that with me, I’m sorry if it was painful.”

 

“It’s ok. I don’t want you to ever be afraid of me, or think that I’m ignoring anyone. I’m just lost in my own head and content to sit quietly if I have people around me that I love.”

 

Gavin felt the overwhelming need to hug Geoff but he hesitated. Geoff liked his space but he had never expressly pushed someone away from him. Gavin got off his stool and wrapped his arms around Geoff, burying his face in the man’s chest. Geoff chuckled and hugged Gavin tight, holding him and resting his face against Gavin’s head. Geoff didn’t let go either, he just held Gavin for a while and Gavin was content to listen to Geoff’s heartbeat and his breathing pattern. It was a kind of comfort that Gavin hadn’t really felt before but it made him happy. When Geoff finally let go of him Gavin looked up to see tears in his eyes. He gently reached up and wiped them away, smiling warmly at Geoff. It was more emotion that Gavin had ever seen him show and he was sure it was reserved for the lucky few that got to see this side of him. Geoff wasn’t a hard, grumpy man with walls built to keep people out. He was a caring father trying to protect his family from the storm inside his own head. Gavin kissed Geoff on the cheek and hugged him again, just quickly and patting his back gently to let him know it was okay.

 

“I think I understand now.”

 

Gavin wished more than anything he could do more to make Geoff feel better but he didn’t really seem sad, just emotional. Memories were probably hard for him and admitting how he felt couldn’t be easy.

 

“Good.”

 

Gavin stood there for a minute, slightly curious now. He knew what he thought and how he felt about Geoff. He did love him as much as the others though he’d already known that but he still couldn’t quite but a name to it. He leaned up and kissed Geoff gently. The man kissed him back, being just as gentle. It wasn’t as aggressive a feeling as Gavin had felt before but the fire was there. It burned more slowly. Geoff pulled away from the kiss though and smiled, holding Gavin’s face in his hand. He smiled back and hopped back onto his stool. Geoff went back to reading his book and sipping his coffee, tilting the book for Gavin to see and reaching over to pull Gavin’s stool closer to him. They sat in the peaceful calm of the morning reading the book together. Gavin offered Geoff a strawberry and was delighted when Geoff just opened his mouth. Gavin gave him one and leaned against his shoulder as they read.

 

Gavin knew what order everyone got up so it wasn’t a surprise when Ryan came down the stairs to find his morning coffee, and put on the kettle for Jack’s tea. He raised an eyebrow at Gavin and Geoff, sitting so close together, reading and eating strawberries. It made him smile though and he sat across from them with his sketchbook. Gavin had seen it once or twice and it was strange that Ryan was good at drawing but it was nice to see him have such a normal hobby. He sat with his coffee and started sketching something. Gavin turned his attention back to Geoff’s book and waited for Jack to come down.

 

When she did she kissed Geoff’s cheek and went about making her tea, pouring a cup for Gavin too and setting it in front of him. He thanked her quietly and smiled as she started to make breakfast for the others. Ray and Michael came down the stairs only when they smelled bacon and they looked like they weren’t totally awake yet. Gavin moved to sit up and stop leaning on Geoff but he put his arm around the Angel to tell him it was fine. They were allowed to see him being close to Gavin like this. Jack started setting out plates of breakfast in front of her boys, each just how they liked it. She grabbed more fruit out of the fridge to add to Gavin’s plate and set it in front of him. They ate quietly and as they did Michael and Ray started to actually wake up. When the conversation started Geoff did something unusual and closed his book, listening attentively and smiling at the argument of which kind of explosive was actually more effective. Michael argued that it depended on what you were trying to do with it but Ray was dead set that that couldn’t be true.

 

“The stronger the explosive the more it will do.”

 

“Yeah but you don’t always want to destroy shit. If I used my strongest stuff on safes there would be nothing left.”

 

Ray flared his nostrils.

 

“Yeah but you can’t use that for anything else.”

 

“Sure I can, the delicacy of the task is what decides the strength of explosive I need. There are plenty of delicate tasks that require a lower grade. Opening safes is just what I use it for the most.”

 

Ray rolled his eyes.

 

“I still think the stronger the better.”

 

“Oh, that’s absolutely true in terms of how fun they can be but as for usefulness that’s not quite accurate. Besides, I don’t always want to make a mess because I hate cleaning it up.”

 

That was something Gavin actually knew. For all Michael’s strange quirks, he really hated messes and would give Gavin trouble for leaving a mess. Gavin didn’t really mean to and he wasn’t going to leave it but Michael got irritated about it sometimes because to him it seemed so simple to just clean it up. Ray just shrugged. Geoff shook his head looking at Ray and it was clear he was on Michael’s side of this argument. Gavin smiled and realized why Geoff had set his book down. He was trying to show Gavin something. Even if he didn’t speak he was still listening and if you knew him well enough to pay attention he was also communicating his opinions.

 

“This is why Michael is our explosives expert and not Ray.”

 

Geoff added, making Ray look up and stick his tongue out at him.

 

“Don’t stick that out at me.”

 

“What are you gonna do about it, old man?”

 

Ryan and Michael both snickered together.

 

“You know Ryan isn’t that much younger than me, right?”

 

For the first time Gavin realized he didn’t actually know how old any of them were.

 

“Yes, but he’s not in his forties.”

 

Ray grinned.

 

“I’m gonna paint that scooter of yours blue if you don’t watch it.”

 

“You wouldn’t.”

 

“Try me.”

 

Geoff grinned and Ray opened his mouth to say something before he shut it and went back to eating. If Geoff was in his forties but not much older than Ryan that probably meant that he was in his early forties and Ryan was in his late thirties.

 

“And honestly if you want to get technical, Gavin is the old man here.”

 

Geoff grinned and looked at him. Gavin stuck out his tongue.

 

“Yes, but I don’t age.”

 

Geoff huffed and rolled his eyes.

 

“You’re still old.”

 

Gavin shrugged and took a bite of his breakfast. Michael seemed to be stuck on a thought and from the way he was looking at Gavin it was probably something to do with not having realized how old Gavin actually was. He shook his head and went back to his food. They ate with scattered conversation and Gavin helped Jack do the dishes. She told him he didn’t have to but he paid no attention to her and helped anyways. She seemed happy to have the help. The others scattered to do whatever they felt like doing today. Except for Ryan, who was still sitting at the counter. Gavin looked at him.

 

“So, what do you feel like trying today? Knives or bike?”

 

Gavin smiled and thought about it for a minute.

 

“I’m willing to give the bike a try.”

 

Ryan nodded and got of his stool to take Gavin’s hand and lead him down to the garage. He went through basic information with Gavin, making him repeat it back about the different parts he needed to know. He showed Gavin how to start it and that they’d already attached the button for the garage door. Gavin nodded and looked at it. It was a daunting machine and he wasn’t sure how he’d handle it.

 

“You can’t be afraid of it. You are in control and you decide what it does. As long as you don’t forget that you’ll be alright. You can make it move from side to side just by leaning. Slow down to go around a corner if you need to and don’t slam on the brakes. Start braking before you think you need to and do it slowly.”

 

Gavin nodded and sighed.

 

“Let’s try and get you going.”

 

Ryan had Gavin get on it and start it, giving him a spare plain helmet like the one Ryan wore when he wasn’t wearing his mask.

 

“What if I wipe out?”

 

“We’ll get you some gear. That’s why I wear the jacket I do. Protects me. We’ll get you a jacket and some riding boots. That should be enough. Just don’t do anything stupid. For right now you’re not going far. Just up the path here inside the garage, see if you can get it going.”

 

Gavin nodded and put the helmet on before starting the bike. It felt the same as Michael and Ryan’s bikes. He did what Ryan told him and let it move forward a bit. It jolted more than he was ready for and he squeezed the brakes as Ryan grabbed onto the handlebars to steady him.

 

“You’re alright, just gotta get used to it. Gentle with it.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ve been your father for years, it’s about time we made that change official.”

He did lessons on the bike or with knives with Ryan everyday until he got better at it. He figured out the bike long before he did the knives though and Ryan was delighted to take him out for rides every so often. Gavin actually found it to be fun and realized why Ryan and Michael liked it so much. He also learned that Geoff used to ride too. Ryan revealed to him that the bike that was Gavin’s was actually Geoff’s old bike that he’d gone and gotten restored. For some reason that made Gavin happier than anything else. When he asked why Geoff didn’t anymore Ryan glanced at Jack and told him that Geoff had gotten in a bad accident once and Jack had lost her mind about it. Geoff promised her he wouldn’t ride anymore even though she hadn’t asked him to because he didn’t want her to worry about him getting hurt. He’d put his bike away and hadn’t ridden since.

 

Learning knives was something else entirely. Ryan was very good and Gavin had a hard time keeping up sometimes. Today he was sitting on the kitchen counter, with Geoff bandaging his arm, because Ryan had accidentally cut him. Gavin had tried to tell Ryan it was okay but it still seemed to upset him. Geoff took over tending Gavin and told Ryan to go get some air.

 

“He just doesn’t want to hurt you. He cares about you and you already know that.”

 

“I heal fast.”

 

“That doesn’t matter. In his mind he still caused you pain and he knows what he’s capable of so it could be worse. He’d never actually hurt you but he thinks he has and nothing is gonna convince him otherwise. Just give him time to calm down. It’s why none of us practice with him. He doesn’t mind that because it puts his mind at ease.”

 

“Then why did he want to teach me this?”

 

“Because it’s a skill you may need and he doesn’t want you in a position where you can’t defend yourself.”

 

Gavin nodded and sighed. He wished he could make it easier on Ryan.

 

“There, all better. Now I’m sure you’ll have a scar to match the one on your other arm.”

 

Gavin smiled and looked at his other shoulder and the scar there from the bullet.

 

“That was my first heist with you guys.”

 

Geoff nodded and looked at the scar.

 

“Everyone gets some kind of scar on their first. It never fails. Part of the learning process though I guess.”

 

Gavin nodded and swung his feet a little, watching Geoff pack up the first aid stuff. Everyone else was out today and Gavin had been missing Michael all day. Ryan was distracted and hurting Gavin had only made that worse. Geoff looked up at Gavin and smiled.

 

“You just gonna sit up there all day.”

 

Gavin shook his head and hopped down, stumbling a little and bumping into Geoff.

 

“Sorry.”

 

“It’s alright, be careful.”

 

Geoff looked at him for a minute, something going through his head, before he turned to face him and leaned down to kiss him. Gavin was a little surprised by it but he was okay with it. They hadn’t kissed since the day after Christmas and Geoff hadn’t made any effort to call attention to it. Geoff kissed him slowly, holding his hips and pushing him against the counter. Gavin clung to Geoff and pushed into the kiss but Geoff wouldn’t give him any more. He worked slowly and deliberately when he moved his mouth to Gavin’s neck. It was driving Gavin a little crazy and he wondered if maybe that was why Geoff did it. Gavin whined when he stopped and looked at Geoff who was still calm and composed. Geoff kissed him again softly before looking at him again like he was searching for something.

 

“What?”

 

“Just trying not to push to far and scare you away.”

 

“I’m not going anywhere.”

 

Gavin slid his arms up around Geoff’s neck.

 

“You’ve become quite the little slut since you fell. We can hear you and Ryan from our room sometimes.”

 

“Nothing wrong with enjoying things.”

 

Gavin smiled. He’d been unsure of himself at first but between Ryan and Michael, and even just watching the others interact, he came to see how normal it was and how much they accepted it.

 

“Not like I didn’t want to before, just couldn’t. Got nothing to lose now.”

 

Geoff grinned and moved his hands down to Gavin’s thighs and picked him up. Gavin squawked and clung to him. Geoff carried him upstairs into his and Jack’s room. Gavin laughed as Geoff dropped him on the bed and moved up over him to kiss him.

 

~~~~~

 

It didn’t take long for the others to find out about Geoff and Gavin. None of them were surprised either. They both agreed that it wouldn’t be a regular thing. It was good and they wanted it again but Geoff was devoted to Jack first and foremost, and Gavin had Michael and Ryan.

 

Weeks passed and after some difficult heists they were talking about taking a few weeks off. Gavin was glad for the break. The last one he’d gotten caught too close to one of Michael’s explosions and now he had several scars across his chest. It made the ones on his shoulders less noticeable but Michael beat himself up about it for days and Gavin had a hard time getting him to believe it was okay.

 

Recently, Gavin had found that he could get onto the roof of the penthouse and sit looking up at the night sky. It was a good place to think and relax when he needed a break. Ray was far too energetic tonight. Sometimes Michael would sit with him but tonight he was busy playing Mario Kart with Ray and Geoff. They were having fun and that made Gavin happy at least.

 

He sat on the roof with his back against the wall on the other side of the door’s structure. The lights of the city were beautiful from here and he could actually see some stars. His mind was wandering and today it seemed determined to hurt him. Dredging up things he hadn’t thought about in a long time and didn’t want to think about now. He wiped a tear off his face and shook his head, trying to expel the noise. He heard the door and figured it’d be Michael but instead it was Geoff. He looked at Gavin and sighed before sitting down. He put his arm up and around Gavin, letting him lean into him.

 

“Jack sent me up to tell you that your dinner is in the microwave, but I’m guessing you’re not hungry right now.”

 

Gavin shook his head.

 

“What’s going on?”

 

“Just thinking.”

 

“About what?”

 

Geoff looked at him and it made Gavin’s heart hurt much more than it already did. He shook his head and looked back up at the sky. Geoff sighed and looked up at the sky with him.

 

“You know you can talk to me.”

 

“I know…”

 

“Well then?”

 

Gavin sighed heavily but refused to look at Geoff.

 

“Just…realizing some things…I’ve been through it before and somehow I convinced myself it never happened and wouldn’t happen again…but I know it will.”

 

“And what’s that?”

 

“I’m gonna lose you guys and the idea of that just hurts.”

 

“We’re not going anywhere.”

 

“Not right now…no…”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Gavin bit his lip against tears building up.

 

“You’re human, you’ll age and you’ll die, and that’s if this lifestyle doesn’t take you first. I won’t change and I’ll be alone again.”

 

Geoff sighed and hugged Gavin tight to him.

 

“You can choose not to be alone. It may hurt to lose us but I think there are many people in this world that could benefit from knowing you and that you could love if you let yourself. It doesn’t make that love mean any less.”

 

Gavin looked at Geoff and shook his head.

 

“I befriended a human before. He was young when I met him. It was a long time ago. As he grew I was there for him, watching over him and being his friend. He had a wife eventually and children. But when he was called to fight in the King’s war I never saw him again. They sent word home to his wife that he was dead and I left. I couldn’t bear to see them anymore and be reminded that he was gone.”

 

“I can understand that. I’m not saying that it won’t hurt but you don’t have to be alone. We are you family now but we may not be your only family. And even when we are gone, you have Jeremy.”

 

Gavin nodded but it didn’t help any.

 

“I don’t want to lose you guys. I’ve lived for so long and I only get to enjoy a fleeting moment of that with you guys.”

 

“I don’t think you have lived, you’ve survived but that’s not the same as living. You’ve only started to now and that’s why you’re afraid to lose it.”

 

“What’s the difference?”

 

“Anyone can survive, going through the motions day to day, but living is about fulfilling your dreams and hopes. Enjoying as much of life as you can. Maybe that’s a human thing because we get so little time, but it makes your existence worth it. To look back and have those memories. What can you say you remember the most fondly about your life?”

 

Gavin frowned and tried to think of something but he had nothing worth mentioning. It was one expanse of nothing. He didn’t know how he’d gotten to be this far and had nothing to remember.

 

“I…I don’t…”

 

“You will. Your memories with your friend before, and your memories with us. Those are your life. Don’t let this pass you by worrying about what will happen when it’s over. We’ve got more than a few years left so don’t write us off just yet. Michael and Ray are still young and Jack, Ryan, and I are not as old as Michael likes to joke that we are.”

 

Gavin nodded and curled into Geoff, resting his head on his chest.

 

“And who knows. You’re a fallen Angel now, and we all know none of us are going to Heaven. I’m sure you can find us in Hell to visit if you really wanted to.”

 

Geoff chuckled and kissed the top of Gavin’s head.

 

“You won’t be alone if you don’t push people out of your life.”

 

Geoff got up and pulled Gavin with him. Gavin nodded and wrapped his arms around Geoff’s neck, hugging him tightly. They went back downstairs to find the others arguing over a video game and Jack shaking her head at them. Geoff shouted and grabbed their attention, deciding that if they split up and used all the Xboxes they would all be able to play together. Michael dragged Gavin up to his room and they jumped in the game so that they could all play and Geoff was right. Of course he was.

 

~~~~~

 

Gavin sat reading a book in his room when Michael poked his head in around the door. Gavin glanced at him and went back to reading as Michael crawled up from the bottom of the bed. Michael did something he never normally dared to do, and took Gavin’s book away from him. This was the first clue that something was up. Michael’s face gave the second clue, he looked nervous.

 

“What’s up?”

 

Gavin raised an eyebrow at him as he sat there on his knees.

 

“I want to ask you something, and I want you to answer it seriously.”

 

“Ok…”

 

Michael took a deep breath and pulled something out of his pocket, holding it out to Gavin.

 

“Will you marry me?”

 

Gavin looked at the ring in Michael’s hand in confusion.

 

“I thought…gay marriage wasn’t legal here…?”

 

“It’s not but since when is anything we do legal? Geoff and Jack aren’t legally married, that’s why she still uses her maiden name. He was a wanted criminal when they met. We’re all on the most wanted list except you because you literally don’t have a legal identity. Which would mean I couldn’t legally marry you anyways.”

 

Gavin looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

 

“You’re serious…”

 

“Yes, Gavin, I’m only getting married once and I love you. We would be open like Jack and Geoff with the others but I want to be able to say that you’re my husband. Give you my name even if it’s not considered legal. You’d have a last name.”

 

Gavin smiled at the thought of sharing Michael’s name. He could see them being happy like Jack and Geoff, the idea made his heart flutter.

 

“So, Gavin…will you marry me?”

 

Gavin nodded and smiled brightly, hugging Michael.

 

“Yes, I’ll marry you. I love you, Michael.”

 

Michael laughed and kissed him. Then he took Gavin’s left hand and slipped the simple ring onto it.

 

“Did you seriously go and buy me an engagement ring?”

 

“Yes, I made Geoff take me. He helped. We tried to find one that wasn’t overly girly. The lady behind the counter made a face when I told her I wanted something very simple. Geoff already bought our wedding bands because he was absolutely certain you would say yes even though I had some doubts.”

 

“Why would you doubt I’d want to be married to you?”

 

“I don’t know…”

 

“Michael, you really need to accept the fact that we all love you, especially me. Whatever your family was like before, we’re not them. We love you. Geoff and Jack chose to keep you as their son.”

 

“Which is why you will not be taking the Jones name.”

 

Geoff piped up from the doorway. Michael looked up in confusion.

 

“Jack and I can’t legally adopt you because you’re over eighteen but we looked into it with a lawyer we know that’s on our side of the law. Because you’ve been with us since before you turned eighteen and we took you in, you can change your name. If you would like, I’d very much like you to take the Ramsey name.”

 

Michael sat there, speechless with tears welling up in his eyes. Geoff smiled and Jack peeked around him to nod in agreement. Michael got off the bed and ran over to hug them both. Geoff chuckled and rested his head on Michael’s.

 

“I’ve been your father for years, it’s about time we made that change official.”

 

“We love you very much, and we couldn’t ask for a better son or a better son-in-law.”

 

“You know…minus the legal part because fuck that.”

 

Geoff laughed and Jack swatted him but smiled. Gavin looked at them and he’d never been happier. His family was falling into place where it was meant to be.

 

~~~~~

The day that Michael got the papers saying his name was officially changed was the loudest the penthouse had ever been. Geoff and Jack looked prouder than he’d seen them and it was amazing to see. Only two weeks later Gavin stood in his room trying to figure out how to tie a tie. He’d never really had to before but Jack told him he was wearing a suit and that was the end of it. Gavin heard a knock on the door and looked to see Ryan, who looked insanely handsome in a suit, standing there. He saw Gavin’s issue and sighed. He walked over to him and batted his hands away, straightening out the tie and tying it himself.

 

“Michael had the same problem, Geoff did his though. You two are a hell of a pair.”

 

Ryan grinned and shook his head. He finished the tie and smoothed it out, tucking it into Gavin’s jacket at the bottom.

 

“You ready?”

 

“As I’m ever gonna be.”

 

“Nervous?”

 

“A little. It doesn’t make sense, I don’t have anything to be nervous about but I’m just…”

 

“Weddings always come with some nerves, I remember mine. I was sweating so bad I thought I’d ruin my suit.”

 

“I forget that you were married before. I remember that Jack and Geoff were but I forget sometimes that you had a wife.”

 

“I had kids too. I loved my family. I tried to do what I could to provide for them. But when I lost them I lost myself a little. Till I found this family and I’m happier than I’ve ever been.”

 

“Do you miss them? Your wife and kids?”

 

“All the time. I wish I could’ve watched my son grow up to be a good man, and my daughter should have seen so much more of life. I will always miss them but I can’t let that control my life. I have a new family but that doesn’t diminish my love for the one that I lost.”

 

“How old were they? Your kids.”

 

“My son was five and my daughter was three. Only little and still dependent on us. My son had started school.”

 

Gavin touched Ryan’s hand and smiled at him. Ryan smiled back.

 

“Like I said, for as much as I miss them, this family makes it easier to bear. We’ve all lost someone and it makes us stronger together.”

 

Gavin nodded.

 

“It’s time for you to go out there before your man thinks you’ve bailed on him though, everyone’s already on the roof.”

 

Ryan held out his arm and Gavin looped his through it. Geoff had told Ryan he was to walk Gavin down the aisle since he couldn’t because he was officiating and Gavin had happily agreed. It seemed silly but it was worth it. They got up onto the roof and the chairs that Gavin had seen them setting out were filled. He hadn’t understood why they were doing it but all of the crew’s important allies were present. Bernie and Gus had even showed up. He was most surprised when he saw not only Jeremy sitting at the front next to them, but also Alfredo. Both showing their wings the way he was, through the holes that Jack had tailored into his shirt and jacket. They had no fear here, everyone knew and everyone swore to defend that secret. Michael stood at the very front, just in front of Geoff, waiting and smiling at Gavin. Ryan walked him up to him and hugged him tightly before handing him over to Michael. Geoff shushed everyone and began reading the traditional wedding vows. Michael had insisted on a proper wedding, complete with the old biblical vows. Gavin still wore his crucifix and though some of his beliefs had changed he still held that part of himself close. Michael wanted to honour that despite Gavin telling him repeatedly that he didn’t have to.

 

Somewhere in the middle of the vows, Gavin noticed a hooded figure looking on from the shadows. He felt uneasy but he tried to ignore it. Telling himself he was seeing things.

 

“Ray, where’d you put the rings?”

 

Ray got out of his seat and handed them over.

 

“Do you, Michael Vincent Ramsey, take Gavin to be your unlawfully wedded husband.”

 

“I do.”

 

Michael smiled and said it without hesitation, sliding the ring onto Gavin’s finger.

 

“Do you, Gavin, take Michael Vincent Ramsey, to be your unlawfully wedded husband.”

 

Geoff grinned and Gavin rolled his eyes. Geoff had mention that he was changing that line and Gavin should have known.

 

“I do.”

 

He slid the ring onto Michael’s finger and held his hand tightly.

 

“Then I pronounce you married, you may kiss so we can get the hell inside before it rains.”

 

Michael laughed and leaned in to kiss Gavin. Everyone cheered and when the broke apart Gavin looked up to see that the hooded figure was clapping too. Everyone started to file inside and Michael tugged on Gavin’s hand.

 

“I have to look at something, I’ll be in in a minute.”

 

Michael raised an eyebrow but nodded.

 

“I’ll wait for you here then.”

 

Gavin nodded and moved over to the hooded figure when everyone was gone but Michael. He could feel Michael watching him. As he reached the hooded figure he was that it was indeed a real person.

 

“Who are you?”

 

“Oh, come now, you didn’t think I’d miss one of my baby brothers getting married, did you?”

 

The voice was rough and when he looked up a little Gavin could see the face underneath. It was scarred but still handsome. He looked almost like the Archangel Michael but much darker.

 

“Lucifer…but you’re in the cage.”

 

“Do you really believe that? That’s just a story all you little angels were told to make you feel better. So that you wouldn’t be worried about the big bad Lucifer wasn’t out wandering freely. I’ve kept an eye on you since you fell. I felt it happen. Murder is a pretty hefty sin, though not the only one on your resume.”

 

“What do you want? Why are you here?”

 

“I don’t want anything. To see you happy, I suppose. I didn’t want to miss the wedding but I knew I wouldn’t exactly be invited. Don’t be so upset, Gavin. Right now, though, I think you need to get back to your wedding. We can talk another time, all you have to do is want me to be there and I will be. I’m not hard to get a hold of, unlike Father.”

 

Gavin frowned but nodded, he went to say something else but he vanished before he could. He stood there for a minute before going back over to Michael.

 

“Who was that?”

 

“Family…I guess. Wanted to be here to see me married or something. I don’t know.”

 

Michael looked confused but Gavin just shook his head.

 

“Come on, the others will be waiting for us.”

 

Gavin took Michael’s hand and they went inside to join the others, greeted by cheering and yelling. They laughed and joined their family in celebrating. Gavin was happier than he could ever remember being and he knew that Geoff had been right. Ryan was too. It gave him some hope.


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ok…what about the gardener?”
> 
> Gavin looked out the window at him. He was cute enough. Gavin nodded and Lucifer rubbed his hands together.
> 
> “Watch and learn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...this is it...this is the end. I hope you guys like this, I had so much fun with it and I honestly love this fic. I do however have a couple of prequels planned so stay tuned for that ;)

Gavin stood in the pouring rain, looking at the freshly filled in grave. He’d lost them each, one by one. Ray had been the first to go and it’d broken Jack’s heart but he’d gotten sick and there was nothing that even Gavin, Jeremy, and Alfredo could do to save him. It had hurt a lot and for a long time. Jack had fallen in a heist, someone tried to use her as leverage against Geoff and it had worked but they’d killed her anyways. Ryan had avenged her swiftly.

 

When Geoff passed, not long after Jack, it had shaken everything up. He drank himself to death and it’d been painful to watch. They’d tried to help him but they couldn’t. The King had died and the Crew was leaderless. Michael was recognized as his son and had been handed that position. Gavin knew he didn’t want it. There were many people in the city that hadn’t wanted him to have it either. So much so that they’d killed him for it. Gavin’s heart shattered. Losing Michael had hurt the most. They were all buried in a row now.

 

Ryan had been buried today. He and Gavin had left the city after Michael died and someone else fought them for the Crew, going back to the way Ryan had been before the Crew. Gavin had been dubbed the Grim Reaper by those that crossed him and Ryan, the Vagabond having such a close partner was dangerous and it was widely known to leave them alone. In the end, Ryan had just gotten old. Gavin could at least say he was happy that one at least one of them had lasted so long.

 

Things had been hectic but Gavin had packed up the tiny living space he’d shared with Ryan after he’d died. He was on his own again now and everything was different. He laid down the roses he’d bought this morning. Some on each grave. He missed them with every fiber of his being but he remembered what Ryan had told him the day he got married to Michael. It would hurt but he would be okay and he would learn to love again.  

 

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Lucifer standing there. They’d spoken occasionally since the wedding. Gavin was still wary of him because he was vicious and unpredictable, but he’d come to see through some lies he’d always been told. Lucifer wasn’t the big bad devil everyone said he was. He was an Angel who loved too much and spoke out of turn, going against God’s wishes and giving the humans truth that God had denied them. He showed them freedom and was punished for it. Lucifer gave him a sympathetic smile and tilted his head to mean they should go.

 

_“I can promise you they are safe. They are in Hell but Hell isn’t what you’re told. Why would I punish people for their sins when I encourage them to sin?”_

 

He’d told Gavin this after Geoff died. They were together and Gavin could visit them but it wouldn’t be the same.

 

“Does it ever get easier?”

 

“Not really but you’ve got a long life ahead of you and you can love again. It may not be the way this was but it will be just as good. This family was important for you. It was a turning point in who you are. I’m glad you found them.”

 

“I am too.”

 

“Let’s go. I want to show you some things. We can have some fun if you feel up to it.”

 

“Fun?”

 

Lucifer grinned.

 

“It’s fun to mess with Father’s plan. Give a few gentle nudges to push people to sin a little. Even if they repent it can be fun. We’re not hurting anyone.”

 

“I never did understand why you push people to murder.”

 

“Oh, I don’t. I’m not fond of that. Humans do that on their own. I don’t have to push them to do that, and honestly, I wouldn’t.”

 

Gavin frowned a little but nodded. There was something to be said for the fact that Lucifer wasn’t a killer but humans were.

 

“Ok…so what’s fun then?”

 

“Getting people to give in to the things they want in life. There’s always some politician’s wife that wants another man. It’s typical but it can be fun sometimes. Just have to create the right conditions.”

 

“Alright…show me then…”

 

Lucifer took Gavin’s hand and lead him where he wanted to go, through the shadows. A new skill that Gavin hadn’t known fallen Angels had, Lucifer had taught him to do it and it came in handy from time to time. They reappeared in a fancy home, a young man in a football jersey standing in the kitchen with an older woman.

 

“What?”

 

“He’s her son’s friend. What do you think? Match?”

 

Gavin touched Michael’s high school ring sitting against his chest.

 

“No, leave the kid alone.”

 

“Ok…what about the gardener?”

 

Gavin looked out the window at him. He was cute enough. Gavin nodded and Lucifer rubbed his hands together.

 

“Watch and learn.”

 

Gavin chuckled as Lucifer went to work and watched intently. He may not be the same kind of family that Gavin had grown used to but he was just as mischievous. Gavin could see himself getting used to this. 


End file.
